


Steven Universe: Battle of light and dark

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe: The blue tank verse [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: Sequel to Steven Universe: The blue tank engine. It had been two weeks sence we last seen are gem friends and everything had been going fine. However, that thats all about to change...
Series: Steven universe: The blue tank verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564987





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are. Its only fitting this come out tody, condering the first chapter of blue tank engine came out the day of change you mind. The fist chapter of its sequel come out at tbe beginning of Steven Universe future. Anyway I hope you Enjoy.

It had been two weeks since Steven made peace with the Diamonds and they had healed the corrupted gems. The gems had been in a celebrating bliss of all those two weeks and wasn't expecting when Thomas asked a question.

“So, now what?” When Thomas asked this question to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl he didn't expect silence. The three gems didn't know what to do now that there corrupted comrades had been healed and dread of the Diamonds in the back of their heads was gone.

“Well…” Pearl began “I guess we're doing what we always do.”. “Oh.” Thomas said a little disappointed “Ok then…” There was a _really_ awkward silence after that “Well I'm going the check on Duck.” and with that Thomas got the the elvoter and made his way down to the mountain yard.

Transition

Duck was on a conflat, with a desk and many drawing boards. He had set it up as a temporary office he had drawing up the development plans for were the barn was, and turn the lang in into a Gem settlement.

“How's it going Duck?” Thomas asked. “Almost done, actely.” Duck said “I've even came up with a name.” And he gave Thomas and peace of paper. “Little Homeworld?” Thomas said confused “Well I can already tell you that it's going to be a hard sell to those who thought in the war.”

“Oh, your right.” Duck said “I'll keep workshopping that.” and he got up from the desk and walked to the drawing boards. “What do you think of this?” He asked pointing to two drawing board.

the first drawing board showed and lager map of the area. At the bottom was a circle with a star in the middle labeled ‘Warp pad’. There were buildings labeled as ‘Bismuth's forge’, ‘Army’s Gym’ ‘General Store’, and ‘Undecided’, the rest were not labeled or labelled as house

The second drawing board showed an artistic drawing of the settlement. Showing that below the Warp Pad was a giant golden star on a blue circle, with a golden rim at the end. There were artists representation of businesses labeled on the map, as well as rails embedded into the streets.

“So, what do you think?” Duck asked “Well.” Thomas said picking up a marker “I think there should be a walk way here.” And he drew two lines from Bismuth’s forge to the Warp Pad. “What about the rails?” Duck asked.

“Well I assuming your puting three way junctions and the end of every street.” Thomas said, Duck nodded “Well then you don't need a complete loop.”. “Oh, I see.” Duck said. Also what this ‘Undecided’?” Thomas asked.

“Well I want a fourth business,” Duck said “but I haven't decided what It should be.” “Hmm.” Thomas said and the two thought about it before the sound on the elevator going down was heard.

“Oh hello Topaz.” Duck said “What brings you here?”. “Well I've been practicing cooking these past two weeks.” Topaz explained “So I thought you would like some of this.” And she pulled out a pie.

“Oh I would love to.” Duck said and Topaz and on the the office flat. She then cut three slices and they were put on individual plates. “MMMM!” Thomas said “This really good!” “I'll say.” Duck added.

Topaz blushed “I’d say this is good enough to be in a restaurant.” Thomas added “That it!” Duck shouted “What's it?” Topaz asked. “The forth business!” Duck shouted ahing, Topaz just looked confused.

“We need a forth bisnes for are gem settlement I think your be perfect.” “M-Me?” Topaz stuttered blushing even more “I don't know.” “Well ok, but just think about it.” Duck said Topaz just nodded.

Sennely on of the doors to the outside opened, and Steven came in. “Hey Steven.” Thomas said “What's up?” “A ship just landed on the beach.” Steven explained “Oh? “ Thomas said “Probably just a homeworld ship.”

“I checked with the Diamonds and they said didn't send anyone.” Steven said “And the ship have a weird version of their symbol.” He expanded “What does it look like?” Duck asked, now intrigued.

“Its upside down with a Black, Orange, and Purple Triangle.” Steven expanded. Topaz and Duck looked each other confused. “I'm assuming you already told Garnet Amethyst and Pearl.” Thomas said.

“Yep.” Steven said “They wanted me to get you actually.” He admitted “Well then.” Thomas said jumping off the conflat and landing on the ground in front of it. “Lets go.” he then turned slightly to face Topaz and Duck.

“You two say here,” Thomas said as he walked toward the door “This could get dangerous.” Topaz a duck nodded “Also I want another piece of that pie,” Thomas continued “So same me one.”

“No promises.” Duck said. Thomas could help smile as he exited and closes the door.

Transition

“Bout time you showed up.” Garnet said as Thomas and Steven approach the ship. It did have the logo Steven described, but was not the shocking part. I looked like no Homeworld ship more like a jet but more angealer.

“So what's the plan?” Thomas asked before Garnets or anyone could answer, a bay door on the front and out came another gem engine. He was red with gold lining and was taller than Thomas and Duck, but a little more skinnier. Covering his face was a mask showing no facial feathers.

Thomas was shocked by this figure “James?” he said confused. The game engine spawned a flamethrower and fired it causing everyone to dodge it. “Maybe not.” Thomas said “So what the Game Plan?” Amethyst asked.

“Well I bet that mask is some sort of mind control.” Thomas said “So if I distract him. Garnet can you punch the mask off?” He asked. Garnet gave a thumbs up and thomas ran to right making the gem engine turn the same was.

“So tell me,” Thomas began “Who do you work for?” He asked. The engine said nothing “So not a conversationalist that's fine-thats fine.” The gem engine aimed his flamethrower “Before you bur me to oblivion i have one thing to say.” Thomas said as Garnet snuck behind the gem engine.

“Lights out.” And with that Garnet punched the gem engine left in the removing the mask knocking out the gem engine. “Realy?” Amethyst said “That's your snarky remark?” She asked.

“Well it's not like I had a lot of prep time.” Thomas said, he then looked and the gem engines face revealing it to actually be James. “Oh boy.” Thonas said “What have we got ourselves into.” and looked at the mask.

It had a lot of beeping lights as well as suction cups on certain parts were the face would be. But before Thomas could pick it up and could get a closer look, the mask flew up and pounded into the ship the ship flew away.

Thomas looked back at the gem who all had confused faces. Thomas just shrugged and said Well come on.” Thomas said picking up James up his left arm “I need some help here.” Garnet ablighed and pick up James’s left arm.

The two then began to drag James towards the Beach house. “So what are we gonna do?” Amethas asked as they approached the stairs “We’ll wait until he wakes up, then were ask him some questions.” Thomas said “Now can you pick up the legs?” He asked

Amethyst did so and pick up James’ leg and the three carried him up the stairs of the beach house and and placed him on the couch inside. They then waited until James woke up and go from there.

Transition

“YOU LET THEN TAKE HIM!” The deep male voice should filling dark room. Three other red gem engines looked nervously. “Uh…yes?” The small one said. The voice sounded like he was going to step out of the shadows, but didn’t.

The voice signed “Dismissed!” he shouted and the three Gem engine skerred away. “Shal i cancel the invasion, my Diamond?” The Back Pearl asked “No-No.” The make voice said “This was just a phase zero. Now it’s time for phase one to begin.”

“Ahahahaha-AHAHAHAH…” The voice minicaely laughed befor saying “Yes.” and a clanking sound was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ Fellow gems this is a red letter-” _

_ “and with that I must say that-” _

_ “I am sorry for his loss, but don't be discouraged! It’s-” _

_ “THIS WILL BE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE LIGHT DIAMOND EMPIRE!” _

Transition 

James woke up with a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He then noticed that Thomas, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. “Are you ok James?” Thomas said “Yeah i’m- Oh wow!” James interrupted himself when he saw the bach house.

Jame then got up to get a better loo, pushing everon ou tove to way “I love what youve done with the place.” He began “The rustic of this house clash in a good way with the actaint technology look of the temple.” 

The four just looked confused “And theis furchiure, its so-” he stopped “Oh not think couch thought.” and he grabbed a side of the couch “This coach has got TO GO!” and he lifted the couch over his head.

James then proceeded to throw the couch out the window. “There,” he said “Much better.” “What the heck J.!” Amethyst shouted “What? That couch was u-u-u-ugly!” James said “Its like Rose is going to-” He stopped when heard a footstep and felt a large figure behinds.

James now had a scared face. He quickly turned around, but was revived when she saw who he was “Oh, hey, Bismuth.” he said turned around, he then turned around again “Wait Bismuth!” James shouted turning fully around.

Bismuth then proceeded to hug James “Good to see you James!” She yelled. “Uh thanks.” James said “Now could you please stopped hugging me before I snapped in half.” “Oh sorry.” Bismuth said before putting James finished.

“But anyway,” James continued “Where have you been i thought you were a casualty in- “The battle for the Ziggurat?” Bismuth fished. James nodded “Yeah, long story.” “Well i think we have some time.”

“Well I think we have some other things to explain fist.” Thomas interrupted he the then point at Steven “James this is Steven Rose’s son.” “Hello.” Steven said “Son? How is that possible?” James asked.

“Well i'm half human.” Steven began “And my mom gave up her physical form to have me.” “Oh… Wait, does that mean Rose is?” everyone nonned “Oh…” James said again he looked down.

“Don't worry about it, James.” Thomas said “I never got to say goodbye either.” Jame didn’t respond be closed his eyes in pain. “James?” Thomas said confused. James just but his hand on his hand, until.

“Henry!” James shouted and he ran twods the evelated “James! Where are you going!?” Thomas asked yelled folding james “I remember where Henry is,” Jasmes said he's here on earth!”

Thoms just looked confused “I'll explain on the way come on everyone!” and her warped arw on the warp pad to the head. Thomas looked but at the confused gem up above, hu just shugged. So with that the gems followed him and they go on the warp pad and warped away. Leaving a very confused Duck and Topaz.


	3. Chapter 3

“So Rose kept you in a bubble for six thousand gem years because you made a weapon the could shatter gems?” James asked. He, Thomas, Bismuth, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven were in the S. S. Resistance and were talking about the past adventures.

Bismuth nodded “Man that's rough,” Was all James could say “I wonder if I know someone who was really close to Rose and probably knew about this.” He turned to face thomas “Jokes on you James!” Thomas said “My hands are clean for once .”

“Mmmhmm” James said rolling his eyes. “So uh your a Ruby right?” Steven asked trying to change the subject. “I'm not just any Ruby. I'm a Star Ruby!” said showing his gem, which is located in the top of his right hand. Unlike the other Ruby's it was round and had white six lines making look like it had a star on it.

“It's the rarest type of Ruby. And the most splendid if I do say so myself.” James said leaving Steven confused and everyone else rolling their eyes. “So,” Thomas said “Why were you mind controlled in a ship?” asked

“Well…” James trailed off “It was a few months after we split. Gordon had made himself as leader, and we are all ok with that. then another group of gems, calling themselves the dark gem empire, Approached us. They asked us to join, they said they wouldn't attack earth and we would be taken care of. Most of us were skeptical, but Gordon thought it was a good idea so we agreed.

James stopped. “So, how bad was it?” Bismuth asked. “It wasn't!” James corrected “Well at least not at first. It was relaxing and more and more engine came, so we were never lonely…” James trailed go but started again “But over time they started getting more ruthest. We didn't want to cause harm, but we were forced to.

“Henry tried to start a revolt, but be was throted and curreted. After that I was giving the mind control mask and I don't really remember much after that.” James explained, “But I have a little, and I know were they dropped of Henry.”

Just then the S. S. Resistance landed and the hatch opened, revealing a forest. “I remember Henry talking about this forest.” James explained “And I remember they dropped him off in a forest that looked like this.”

“Wait-Wait.” Thomas said “So your telling me they just dropped Henry on earth. And us on earth never notices?” “Yes.” “Well that works for me, come everyone.” and with that Thomas got up and looked around.

“You all go ahead.” James said, “I still have a bit of a headache.” “Alright then, James. You stay here.” Thomas said and with that the rest of the group set off into the forest.

Transition 

“Is James usually like that?” Steven asked “Mostly.” Thomas ansered “Hes alway like to toot his own horn so to speak.” “Are we sure we can even trust him?” Pearl then asked “Who knows what that mask did to him.”

“Oh I'm sure he's fine.” Thomas said “I'm more worried about how were going to find him.” that a thought stuck him “Do you still have that chainsaw?” He asked Pearl “I believe I do.” And Pearl dug into her gem and pulled out the chainsaw.

Thomas grabbed it and began revving it up. “Stand back everybody!” He shouted as the chainsaw started. He then proceeded to cut down a tree. “Wow you cut down a tree.” Amethyst said “What's-” she stopped

Everyone turned around to see that giant tree monster a ruptured Amethyst in on of her branch arm. It was about twist the size of Thomas and had a Tourmaline gem on the left side of the body.

“I think we found, Henry.” Thomas said. The corrupted Henry then pounded the other first in the ground. The gems dodged the fist pound and began to attack. 

Garnet spawned her gauntlets and punched Henry. Henry defected in a pushed her back. Pearl did the say but with her spear, but the said. The bismuth morphed her arm into a hammer and did the same.

While the three were taking turns hitting Henry, Amethyst had gotten herself free. As she fell she spawned her whip and tied it around Henry. Thomas then began to charge his plasma cannon.

But before he could, Henry was shot in the back by something and was known out. Everyone was confused by this, until they were shadowed and looked up. It was the S. S. Resistance driven by James.

Thomas quickly bubbled Henry before the S. S. Resistance landed. Everyone quickly got on board. “Your welcome by the way.” James said “Hope this will convince  _ some _ gems were I stand.” he glared at Pearl.

Pearl looked away embarrassed.” “Anyway,” Thomas said breaking up the tension “where to next James?” “I'm glad you asked?” James said “Because I came to save you i had some more of my memory comes back and I know were Gordon and Edward are.

“That's great!” Thomas said before releasing and asking “There not corrupted? Are they?” “It pretty sure.” James answered back “Well ok. Then where's are next stop?” “Sodor, or what's left of it.” and with they setted off to sunken Sodor.


	4. Chapter 4

“So wait, you knew Rose was pink Diamond the hole time!?” Amethyst asked. The groupe continued was discussing the past adventure and had gotten to the Pink Diamond situation. 

“We all did,” James said “All of us in the Steam Team I mean. Thomas told us and we were going to but Rose said it could risk all of us, so we didn't.” There was an awkward silence “Speaking of with, Pearl I can't believe you were the one to spill.” 

Pearl blushed “W-Well I had to make a decision!” Pearl shouted and stuttered “Well you certainly more brave than me, I would never have spilled in six thousand years.” Pearl continued to blush, and gave a smile.

Just then S. S. Resistance stopped and the hatch opened, revealing the ship stopped over an ocean. “Here we are Sunken Sodor.” James said before making “After you.” gesture and saying as much.

“Your not going in?” Thomas asked “Of course not,” James answered back “Fire doesn't exactly work well underwater.” “Fair enough.” Thomas said before walking down the stairs and diving in before shouting “GERONIMO!”

Amethyst was about to do the same, but was stopped by Garnet. “Let's give him a few minutes.” She said “This could be a traumatic experience for him.” And with that everyone sat down and waited.

Transition 

Thomas continued to swim down into the remains for sunken Sodor. He swam through Vicarstown all the way to Tidmouth. On the way he saw the remains of many pieces of rolling stock and buildings. Thankfully, Thomas didn't see any human remains, and that made him at least something good out of all of this. 

Suddenly as Thomas arrived at Knapford he began being sucked up by a whirlpool. Thomas tried to swim away from it, but the whirlpool was to strong as it took him to the surface, were he would see something forming.

a giant lizard head formed out of the water wing spick over the back of the wear. As well that were four tentacles made of water as well and one of tgem rapped Thomas and brought him closer to the face.

“Um…” Thomas trailed off he looked inside the cecture water and sway that there was someone who looked bigger than him. Before Thomas could say anything else, the corrupted Gordon made a huge roar.

Transition 

The roar caught the attention of the rest of the gems in the S. S. Resistance. The grope ran down the stairs and saw the corrupted Gordon. “How are we gonna stop that?” Amethyst asked.

James then had an idea “Got it!” He said before grabbing Garnet by the arms. He then light pulled both arms. This unfused Garnet into Ruby and Sapphire. James then dropped Ruby and carried Sapphire to a control panel.

“James,” Sapphire asked in a sort of angry tone “What are you doing?” “Sorry Sapphy,” James said “But you the only one here that can do this.” and with that James flipped a switch and the ships back began turning down. 

James then positioned Sapphire a thew her like a javelin “JAAAAAAAAMES!” Sapphire shouted and she was thrown out of the ship towards the corrupted Gordon. Jame them made a smug face, before realise that the ship was still turning down.

Transition 

“Look Gordon I know we haven't had the best past.” Thomas said “But I can help you! You just have to let me go.” The corrupted Gordon did not respond but the was a splash and the water began Freezing.

So all of the Gordon corrupted water frozen in ice. Then a cracking sound and the hole booty shattered revealing a knocked out Gorden. The two began to fall and Thomas quickle dived over and bubbled him.

As Thomas sent him off, he relished that he was still falling. Until he was suddenly stopped, Thomas opened his eyes to see the he was in the arm of Sapphire. “Oh, hello, Sapphire.” Thomas said. 

“Hello Thomas.” Sapphire said a little bit angry. “James?” Thomas asked, Sapphire noded “Figured.” And with that the two continued to slowey float down into the water. Were they saw Ruby banding and yelling on James.

“Can you please stop!” Jame shouted “You  _ literally _ can not heart me.” “B-But Sappy.” Ruby stuttered “Look I know and I'm sorry.” James said “But she's probably find.” He then noticed Sapphire and Thomas walking.

“See?” James said. Ruby ran excitedly and hugged Sapphire and the two fused into Garnet. Garnet the looked at James as she put glasses on. James just nervously laughs “Where did you learn to do that?” Steven asked trying to stop a fight.

“Oh it's something I learned from the dark Diamond empire.” James explained “You haven't really talked about them.” Thonas interrupted “What's there story?” “I don't really know.” James said “All I can remember is that they had a falling out with the outer Diamonds.” He explained “And I think it had something to do with Rose.”

The gems looked at eachother confused as the S. S. Resistance flew up and headed north.


	5. Chapter 5

The S. S. Resistance landed in the north pole. The group of gems walked down the stairs, including Steven, who was wearing a coat James had made him. “Let me know if its to big or small.” James said “I didn't have a lot of time to make it.”

Steven just gave a thumbs. “So where do we start?” Thomas asked. “Well I think that would be a good start.” James said pointing to a giant ice cive. There were giant icicles stabbing outon top.

“Oh…” Thomas trailed off noticing the cave. The groupe then walked into the cave, it was pure ice the whole way through. As they continued to walk, Thomas heard something “Do you hear that?” he asied

The other gem listened “It sounds like-” Pearl was cut by Garnet who said “Crying.” And indeed it was crying. The group continued into another room and were shocked by what they saw. 

In the room was a gem in on his knees. His gem was also on the top of his left hand, with a crack in the middle of it. There was a curved looking ice screen in front of the gem inegin. And on the ice was projections, of them! Some had good but most had bad ends and were replaced with other projections.

“Edward?” Thomas wispred. The gem ending stopped crying. “Oh Thomas you're here.” Edward said “You had a 96.8% chance you making it this far.” Thomas and James just looked at each other concerned.

“Or curse the 3.2% is more interesting, there's the one were you slip and get stabbed by an icicle, you go postal and shatter everyone, and of course the one where-”. “I get the picture.” Thomas said interrupting Edward. 

“Look Edward,” James began walking up to Edward “You need help, we can-” He stopped when Edward's face. Intsed over Edward harding eyes, there were just black soules holes. 

“Oh you probably wondering about eyes.” Edward said “Well I got so tired seeing these futures so i took them ou then out.” He explained before saying “But It didn't stop…” Jame tge looked at the other gem worriedly.

The gems looked back a hem just as worried. Thomas knew what to do, he spawned his har cannon and charged. “Oh your arm cannon.” Edward said, “I predict a 99.9% Chance of you not hitting me.”

“Will it look like were in the .1%” Thomas said as he fired his arm cannon,knocking out Edward. James the noticed Edward eyes and put it back in there eye holes. Thomas then bubbled Edward away.

The group then, in silence walked back on the S. S. Resistance and flew home.

Transition 

Latter as the S.S. Resistance landed back at the temple. As the group warped back to the mountain yard, Duck and Topaz were no were to be seen. A little confused the groupe headered up on the elevator.

When they got up to the Beach house, the saw Duck, Topaz, and the Ruby squad. “Uh What's everyone doing here?” Steven Asked. The Ruby squad just pointed to Steven bed. So thomas, James and Steven made their way up to the bed, Thomas and Steven wher sock by how was in it.

Inside Steven’s Bed was, Navy.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where did you find her?” Thomas asked “She fell from the sky.” Duck explained. “We called the Ruby squad and we put her on the bed. Then you came and that's it.” He fished. Thomas, James, and Steven looked at Navy.

She had her eyes closed a shivering covered by blankets laying on her right side. “I know what to do.” James said he then removed the blankets from navery and laid her on her back. His left hand then began to glow red.

James then put his left hand on navy's chest. After about a minute, James removed his hand. Navy then softly opened her eyes, before screaming. “Wo-Wo-Wo!” Thomas shouted “It ok you here now.”

“Y-Your not gonna hurt me?” Navy asked “Of course not!” Thomas saud before adding “Well me least.” This cause jump back and whimper in fear. “Kidding-Kidding!” Thomas quickly added before asking “Right?”

Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl,Steven,Bismuth and the Ruby squad nodded, while Topaz and Duck shrugged. This was good enough for Navy “Now, can you tell us exactly what happened?” Steven asked.

“W-Well,” Navy stuttered “After you all last saw me, I was promoted to assistant head of the human zoo but Blue Diamond.” She explained, pointing to her Blue Diamond uniform “And it was chaos!” She quickly shouted.

Those Amethyst are savages, They would never listen to me! Oh and don't even get me started on the Humans-” Navey stopped when she noticed everyone ether give confused, or in the case of Amethyst, Threatening look. 

“R-Right,” Navy continued “As a was saying, me and Holly Blue Agate made some sort of order. But t-then.” She stopped “It's ok.” Steven said “Just breathe.” Navy did so, This made Thomas very proud.

“Well there was an explosion in the lower decks.” Navy explained “I went to go investigate, And when I got there I saw fire a-and someone in it.” She stopped a po7nted to thomas and james “He look like you two, but was square and had no face.” 

“Toby!” They both said. Nobody saw, but this mu Bismuth blush. “Well gang!” Thomas said “Ready for one more journey.” he asked everyone nodded and with Thomas, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, James and Bismuth along with the Ruby squad, minus Navy headed back to the S. S resistance to the human zoo.


	7. Chapter 7

The S. S. Resistance stopped outside the human zoo. The groupe stopped, and were horrified by what they saw. The bottom sharp crystal edge was shattered into millions of pieces, along with that many pieces of the ring where broken off ass well as the top .

“So what the plan?” James asked. Thomas thought for a second “We will land, and we'll go investegate.” he began “However the Ruby's will stay on the ship and will take the ship outside the zoo once we get off.”

Everyone nodded and the S. S. Resistance land in a dock. Roaming Eye ship were knocked down or destroyed, but luckily there was one clear parking space. The S. S. Resistance then landed and Thomas, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Bismuth and James got off and the Ruby squad drove the ship outside.

“Alright, let's stay close.” Thomas said and and the group headed towards the door. The door was open, and there were no Amethyst guards. The hallways lights were either completely off, or where flickering. 

The group continued walking through the aboundon hall weapons out and ready. The group then arrived at and observation decks of the zoo where discover it was just fine and looked not at all be affected the chaos of outside.

‘ _ well at least there ok. _ ’ Steven thought as the group looked down. Suddenly there was a foot step, tye group looked the way they came to see another gem engine. He was slightly shorter than Thomas and square shaped, with another mask covering his face.

“Toby…” Thomas muttered before The mind controlled gem egen spawn a handheld cannon. “I got this.” James said as he got it front a possessed his flamethrower in throat. Toby then fired a cannonball.

James then airblasted the cannonball back at Toby, who caught it with his left hand. He then lifted it up and crushed it into dust. “Oh…” James said “Anyone else wanna go?” He asked not wanting to be at the front.

“I got this.” Bismuth said push James aside. Tyoby began to position his handheld cannon to fire again. “Hey, Toby.” Bismuth began again walking closer. Toby said nothing, of course, but didn’t fire.

“ _ What is she doing? _ ” James whispered asked to Thomas “ _ I have no idea. _ ” Thomas answered back. “Look I know you mind controlled.” Bismuth said to Toby “But there's something I need to say.”

The mind controlled, Toby again, said nothing. “I-I…” Bismuth faltered, shocking everyone who knew Bismuth. The mind controlled begins to pull the trigger “I LOVE YOU!” Bismuth shouts, the was a gasp for the group.

“I've always been too scared to say it, and I guess I never got the chance. But it's true!” The mind controlled toby about to pull the trigger, but Bismuth through it out of his hands and removed his mask kissing him on the lips.

This shocked everyone, but was even more shocked by Toby leaning in. “Do you really mean that? Toby asked stopped kissing for a minute. “Of course.” Bismuth said “Good, me too.” And he came in for another kiss, witch Bismuth returned.

“I-I-I-I’m going to stop you right here.” Thomas said pulling the two apart after two minutes. “Let I remind you, Bismuth, that he has a child here.” This caused Bismuth as well as Toby to. “Now Toby, Why were you sent to here?” He asked.

Toby looked back at on the hallway that was on fire “Oh, Right.” Toby said “Well i'm part of an invocation.” “Invocation?” Thomas asked “Yes and if my calculations are correct Homeword is destroyed and Diamonds have been taken.”

This shocked the whole groupe. Whoever this group was, they were certainly powerful. “Well do you know where they are?” Thomas asked “I do, actually” Toby said “Planet G4-net, but we'll need to hurry! We can take may ship. But her need to leave some behind” 

“I'll head back” Pearl said “Yeah i'll go to.” Amethyst added “We’ll probably need one more.”toby said, he then turned to Bismuth. “I’m sorry to leave you my love,” Toby said, “but I know how you feel about the Upercust.” 

“Ah i'll be fine.” Bismuth said “You just come back in one piece. and make sure everyone dose to.” Toby nodded and the Bismuth kissed him on the cheek before she, Amethyst and Pearl headed back the way they came. 

“Call us if something happens!” Thomas shouted. Amethyst gave a thumbs up. “Alright,” Thomas said “Lets go.” and Toby lead the group to his ship.

Transition 

“Well here we are.” Toby said as they arrived to his ship it was. It looked exactly the same as James, but a little bigger. Toby then pressed a bullen on one wing and a door in the back opened.

The group then walked in ship, there were explosives spewed all around the ship. “Sorry about the mess,” Toby said “It appears my mind controled self was not as good with.” “Well I can certainly see that James said almost tripping on a stray gun.

With that Toby ship headed off to planet G4-net 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'd just like to say by when this comes out it will be about one year sence the first chapter of Steven Universe: the blue tank engine came out on fanficion.net. so id just like to say thank you for a good first year.

“So you know, about Rose now?” Toby asked. Garnet nodded “I see...” Toby said trailing off. “I'm sorry about putting you through anything.” “Don't worry about it.” Garnet said “I've come to terms with it.”

There was a silence after that “So do you know anything about Planet G4-net?” Thomas asked “Well yes I do,” Toby “It is the personal research planet and home of Percy.” This caught thomas by surprise.

“Really!?” Thomas asked yelled “Yes, the Dark Diamond Authority gave it to him to thuther his research.” “What kind of research?” Steven asked “Well, let's just say it’s familiar to those who know him.” This left Thomas, Steven and Garnet confused. But then didn't have time to think about that, because they were approaching planet G4-net.

* * *

Latter the group paired in an empty ship dock. Unlike the Diamond Authority’s, these were set up more like a boat dock. The group then excited Toby's ship “So what exactly should we expect?” Thomas asked as walked torges a hallway.

“Well…” Toby trailed off “Let’s say it's connected to Garnet.” James fished. The groupe stop and Thonas, Garnet and Steven looked back confused. At this point they were in the hallway connected to the dock.

“Wha-” Garnet was cut off but someone hitting her down and knocked her glasses off. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes and was shocked by who was in front of her, witch shocied Thomas and Steven.

In front of Garnet was another Garnet! She was wearing an outfit simmer to Garnet's simular first outfit ever, thought more organised. She was wearing a dress that was half blue and half red over her completely black bodysuit, exsect it divided slightly to the right bottom of the dress giving it more blue as opposed to red. And at the end of her dress, her color and sleeve ends were greed.

Her hair was the same shape as Garnet’s, but had devi line of blue on the top and bottom, making her hair more red than blue. She appeared to have only one gem and it was on her chest.

The other Garnet was also rubber her face eyes closed, just like her. When she opened her eyes all three were all black and were all in different directions jumped back in fear. “I'm sorry!” She shouted in a voice just like Garnet “P-Please dont tell dad im here, he needs help!”

“Yeah…” James trailed off “Percy figured out how to make one gem Garnets…” He trailed off again before nervously laughing. “Oh is see…” Thomas trailed off as well when he saw Garnet, she was breathing heavily, with still a scared face.

Steven and Thomas looked at each other before they both nodded and headed to each individual gem. First Steven headed over to Garnet and hugged her by her right side. “Its okay.” Steven whispered.

The surprised Garnet, though it shouldn't. She looked at Steven, a smiled before returning the hug. Meanwhile Thomas walked over to the other Garnet and kneeled “Look we're not gonna tell anybody your here.”

“Your not?” The other Garnet asked “No and where to get help for your Dad to-” “Wait a minute.” The other Garnet interrupted Thomas “Are you Thomas the Rebel?” This confused Thomas.

“My dad’s told us a lot about you.” The other Garnet said “He told us about how you broke for the Light Diamond Authority to free you homeplanet. You convinced outhe gems to join you, to be free, and you shattered Pink Diamond with your bare hands.”

“W-Well.” Thomas said a little Baffled “I didn't do it alone.” “Oh?” The Other Garnet said confused “If I wasn't for gems like her,” He pointed to Garnet “I would never would never had gotten that far.”

“You mean?” The other Garnet asked. Thomas nodded before the other Garnet skewed, she then jumped over to Garnet who was still hugging Steven. She then hugged her himself.” “I've always wanted to Meet you!” she shouts happly

“You have?” Steven asked “Of course,” The other Garnets said “who wouldn't want to meet their own mother!” This practically blow Garnet’s mind, and made a noise of sutch. “Did I say something wrong?” The other Garnet asked.

“I think it's just a little hard for her to take in.” Steven said “We didn't really know about you until now.” “Oh, I hope I didn't make a bad first impression.” The other Garnet said “I don't think so.” Steven said “Right Garnet?”

Garnet didn't respond “Garnet?” Stened said again, Garnet did not respond. Steven knew what to do “Guess im goona jump out the window!” And Steven oriented to get up before getting pulled in the back of the shirt color by Garnet.

“No your not.” Garnet said smiling, She knew exactly why Steven said that, to get her back into reality. “Sorry about that.” She continued “Ruby and Sapphire where having a heated discussion about her.” She looked back at the other Garnet.

“Were they mad at me?” The other Garnet asked. “No not at all.” Garnet said Garnet said getting up. Her and steven got up to reveal how short the other Garnet was to Garnet. The top of her hair reached the bottom Garnet’s neck.

Before anyone could say anything else, there were footsteps Coming down the hallway “Quick hide!” The other Garnet said and they did so buy hiding in the corners of the doorway. A few moments later two other Garnet, both wearing Guard uniforms similar to railway staff uniforms, and the glasses Garn used to wear walked down the hay and stopped a there dock.

“Did you hear something?” The first garnet said “Hmm” The second said scratching her chin “I was nothing.” She said atlas and the two continued walking. A few moments later the groupe come out of their hiding places.

“Phew.” Thomas said widing “Now we need to get to get to Percy.” “Welle need a dust is.” The other Garnet said, she then dug through a duffle bag she had on her the whole time “Here.” and she pulled out two masked similar to the 8ne James and Toby were wearing when they were mind controlled.

She then gave the mask to each respective gem engine. “Don't worry.” The other Garnet said “I removed all the mind control tech.” James and Toby looked a echouth before pulling the mask on.

“There's a rail line that's rarely used.” She explained “If 5ou go into train mode we will be perfectly diseased and make are way to Dad.” Everyone nodded and then made their way to the rail line.

* * *

“So do you have a name?” Steven asked the other Garnet. Him, Garnet, Thonas and her were hiding in James’ cab, while Toby was behind James. “Oh, right.” The other Garnet said “I'm Garnet number 1, but everyone calls be Little. G.” She explands.

“Well It's nice to meet you Little. G” Thonas said, He, Garnet and Steven then looked out of James’ cab. And to be expected there were more Garnets, most were wearing different outfits and different thing. Form a Garnet in a spring dress walking along to a group of business suits typing on holo screens, it was very vast.

“But there weren't just Garnets, there were also Rubies and Sapphires as well. There was a group of Sapphires talking on at a table outside of a cafe, as a group of Rubies walked on infatuated at another table.

As the three continued to watch the scene outside, there was a whistle James suddenly stopped. The four peeked to the front to see a Garnet wearing a british police uniform “Alright-Alright what's going on here?!” She asked yelled.

The gems inside James’ can ducked as to not be seen. “Well!?” The police Garnet again asked yelled. James didn't say anything, but his face was nervous under his mask. The police Garnet started him down.

Toby the came up along James left side, this caught the police Garnet’s attention. Toby then buled up a holo screen, the police Garnet began to read it. Everything seemed to stop as they did so.

“Oh I see.” The police Garnets said, she the moged out of the way “Right away you two.” Ahd with that Jams puffed away, Toby transformed back to train mode and followed behind.

* * *

Soon enough the group arrived at a mansion up upon a hill observing the city they had just exited. Jomas and toby entered what would be the rail equivalent of a garage. Thomas, Garnet Little. G and Steven excited James cab, and he and Toby transformed into Gem mode.

“Alright,” Little. G said “Follow me.” Everyone else nodded and they followed Little. G though the wooden door leading to a hallway. It has the design of a victorian mansion with wooden decals on the walls.

Little. G then lead to ground to the main front entrance. It was wide with two sets of stairs, in between the two stairs was what looked like and elevator door. On one of the walls was a mural of the crystal gem fighting Homeworld, with Thonas in the lead.

‘ _ At least they got the brutality part right _ .’ Thomas thought. He then looked 8vr to the other wall, on the other wall was a mural of Garnets life. It started with Ruby and Sapphire in there homeworld uniforms. The next showed her fused for the first time, then being discovered By Rose, Thomas and Pearl.

“After that was her fighting in the agenest Homeworld, wearing the same outfit on the other mural. Then there was Garnet in her 80’s outfit, and the mural ended. With plenty of blank space.

“So…” Thomas said “Its seem Percy has an interesting taste in art.” “Oh yes.” Little. G said “He always wanted his friends to be seen in the best light.” This confused Thomas and Garnet, but they didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because the light turned.

Before there was time to scream there was a spit ling on the top level where the set stairs lead. “Welcome-Welcome my astute friends!” A high pitch voice said. Everyone looked up to see a figure that looked like Peridot with limb enhancers, only twice as big and having a head shape of Thomas and James, he was wearing a cape and goggles on his eyes.

Percy then walked down the left seat if stairs, with the spotlight following him as he did so. Until he reached the bottom of the stairs, reviving his gem on the top of his chest with a large crack and the other section covered with some sort of copper ring.

where he clapped his hands and all the lights turned back on.

“Thomas my best friend!” Percy said pulling out his right hand. Thomas nervously chuckled and grabbed his right hand “It's nice to see you, Percy.” Thomas said as the two shook hands, thought it felt more tense than it should be.

“Oh and Garnet my favorite fusion!” Percy said grabbing her hand and kissed it. Garnet gave a nervous smile, however under her glasses she gave a slight look of disgust. “James, Toby.” Percy said before passing them to Little. G, shocking and offending both of them.

“Oh Garnet number 1 you did go bring them here.” Percy said “Uh…” Little. G trailed off when steven walied over to Steven. “Oh and who is this?” Pery asked “Uh h-hi i'm, Steven.” Steven said nervously.

“Well it's very nice to meet you, Steven.” Percy said, he then noticed Steven’s gem on his chest “Would you donate your body for research when you die?” He asked “Um…” Steven Didn't know how to respond to that.

“I think he's a bit too young for that.” Garnet said. Percy nodded as if he agreed “Amyway, i'm sure you want to see what I'm working on?” Percy asked he snapped his fingers and the elevator door in between the two sets of stairs opened.

The group looked at each other with considered looks. They begrudgingly entered the elevator, with Percy following. He the press a button and the door closed. The elevator then made its way down, with an elevator music version of his classic series theme plays.

Soon after two minutes of awkward silence, the elevator stopped and the door opened. Revolve a white room with a black path in the center, leading to the elevator and splits into two learding ninety degrees left and right.

On both sides of the path before it split in two, most of them had bubbled gems floating on top of them . “This is a bit of my old research, my ‘greatest hits’ so to speak.” Percy said as the group walked out of the elevator. 

“Here are all my original attempts to make a Garnet” Percy said pointing to the right said. Most of the bubbled Gem were shattered, but here was one that looked like half of a Ruby and Sapphire fused together

“And over there is my… other attempted to make other fusions into full gem’s. The results were not so successful.” Percy said pointing to the left. Most of these were shattered even more that the Garnet’s.

in front of were the two paths split was a giant glass tank with what looked like a scene from earth in it, “And this-” “Well this is all very interesting.” Thomas said interrupting Percy “But what are you working on now?” He asked.

“I'm glad you asked.” Percy said “Follow me and i'll show you,” And with that Percy conted to walked down the path that goes left. The group followed down the path a few moments later.

“The last time we met, the Cluster was about to destroy the earth.” Percy said “Yes we know.” James said, sounding a little annoyed. “Yes but not its full extent,” Percy continued “It was organely be seven planets, two for the arms, two for the legs and three of the torso. Of course it had to be scaled back because of,  _ the Diamonds _ .” He explained, gritting his teeth on the last two words.

This gave the other gems concerned looks. Percy then snapped his fingers and a blinding light turned on, releveling that a part of the left hallway was glass. When the light settled the group looked out the window and were shocked by what they saw.

outside the hallway was a large room, inside where Yellow, Blue and White Diamond. They where in giant glass boxes, and half submerged in liquid, colored for their respective Diamonds. Below was some sort of mechanical device with a shoot the lead to a converter belt.

“Now you're probably wondering what there doing there.” Percy said “Well let me show you!” and he pressed a button on a control pad next to the right side of the window. Just then there was a gurgling sound.

The group looked back out the window to see that Yellow Diamond liquid bubbling. It decreased a little bit go down to her machnal devise. It began shack until a Diamond shaped gem appeared out of one of the shoots and landed on the conveyor belt.

The gem moved on then conveyor belt for about four feet. It was about to form, but then there was a beep and a giant piston came down and crushed it. When it lifted the gem was now in millions of pieces.

The pieces then continued on the conveyor belt and were split up into seven conveyor belts. The pieces then landed into seven piles of shards, piles had a mix of blue, white and yellow shards.

The group looked at this hole proses, horrified. “Yes!” Percy shouted said breaking the silence “With the Diamonds, I should be able to make a new cluster in no time at all!” and Percy began to manically laughing.

“Ok, this has gone off long enough.” Thomas said, he then walked over to Percy “Look, Percy you need help.” “Why, why do you mean?” Percy asked “Look out there.” Thomas pointed out the window “You've done a mini genoside.”

“And you wouldn't? Or worse?” Percy asied “I'm pretty sure you would have shattered the Diamond if it wasn't for Rose.” “This isn't about me.” Thomas said “No-No don't turn this one me.” Thomas said.

“You now I could use a Pink Diamond for this caucsustion.” Percy said “Noo.” Thonas said like and owner talking to a dog. Percy then spawn a gem destabilizer on one of her gams and began to maniacal giggle.

But before Percy could do anything, he was kicked in the chest back by Little. G. This shocked the group “Don't worry,” Little. G said said “He’ll be fine.” Right after she said that, there was a sound of metal hitting the floor.

Everyone looked to set the right covering Percy's gem had broken off. Percy then began to spewed green acid from his mouth “You shouldn't have done that.” Percy said. Not in a threatening way, but a concerned way.

Percy then transform into train model, but this wasn't the worst part. He began spawning legs from his frames, until he had four on each side. More teeth megan growing in his mouth, ile for acid spew from his mouth.

“Well I wasn't expecting that would happen .” Little. G said. The spider Percy began walking torges them. Steven and Thomas looked at each other and once again nodded. Steven then jumped out the window, with Thomas pushed everyone out seconds later.

Steven then buddled the group before floating them down to the conveyor belt. “That was insane.” James said “But just.” Thomas said before Percy jumped down and landed on the conveyor belt.

“Oh, maybe not.” Thomas said as the conveyor belt started up again. Percy began to walk torges the grope as it started up again. “Well now what?” James asked in a sarcastic tone as the conveyor belt stopped. 

“Well for one thing,” Thomas said as the beeping “not getting crushed but this.” and the piston began crush down and evenon ducked, except Thomas. He put his arms up grabbed the piston to kept it from cushing everyone.

Steven then joined in, and the two pulled the piston off its place and though it torges, Percy. He ducked, and It miss but it hit the machinal devices. This made everyone worried, but not Thomas. 

Just then there was a clunking sound. Percy looked up then back at the group, where Thomas gave a salute. Just like that Diamond colored liquid spued out of the shoots and onto Percy, slowing un-corrupting him.

When the liquid settled, Percy was still a little bit corrupted. So Thomas and Steven and over and touched him, getting rid of his corruption intiely. Percy then took off his goggles and looked at Thomas before he hugs him.

Thomas was surprised but returned to the hug without delay. “Glad to have you back.” Thomas said as the bug disbanded “Glad to be back.” Percy said, he then walked over to Little he and surprise picked her up like a father picking up her daughter.

The two then hugged, but then Percy noticed Garnet. “Oh hi, Garnet.” Percy said putting Little. G down. “Percy…” Garnet trailed off with a slight thrown. “So about the, Garnet. I-”. “Its fine.” Garnet said interrupting Percy.

This shocked Percy “Just tell me next time?” Garnet asked. Percy nodded and smiled “Yay my Mom and Dad don't hate ecouter!” Little. G said “Now we can work on getting you two hitched.” This causes the two to blush and a soft chuckle from James.

“N-Now Sweetie we talked about this.” Percy said but was interrupted but the sound of banging. Even looked up to see the Diamond's looking at them “Oh, right.” Percy said, he then spawned a holo screen and tapped it.

There then was a beeping sound and the Diamonds dropped off there machacek devices, breaking the conveyor belt. “Oh thank Goodness!” Yellow Diamond said “I don't think could have lasted in that box any longer.” Blue Diamond added.

White Diamond didn't say anything she just stood up “Yes well,” She said at last, “Thank you for releasing us.” “No problem.” Percy said “I still hate you for ruining my plans.” This shocked the Diamonds “Put worry I won't hurt you now.” This re-revived the Diamonds again.

Steven then pulled out his phone from his pocket “Anything?” Thomas asked doing the same. Steven shook his head “Me neither.” Thonas said going through his phone “Oh that because there's a signal blocking forcefield around the planet.” Percy explained “let me turn that off.” and he swiped a few times on his hollow screen and taped it again.

Seconds later both Steven and Thomas’ phone began vidrateing. The two looked to see dozens of missed phone calls and voice and text messages. The look at each with conserved looks. “Ok we need to leave now!” 

“We can use the Diamonds ship’s.” Percy said “There this way.” And Percy made his fingers helicopter blades with his left arm and flew the direction “And how are we supposed to follow you?” James asked annoyed.

Seconds latter the group was picked up by Blue Diamond and she put on her shoulders. Her and the rest of the Diamonds followed Percy to their ships to eventually get back to earth.


	9. Chapter 9

The group were in White Diamonds head room of her ship with the Diamond in question. They were getting Percy caught up. Along with Little. G, who decided to come along too. “Hmm, I see.” Percy said as the group fished.

“No questions?” Thomas asked “No I get it.” Percy said “Me to.” Little. G Added. This was a nice change of pace for explaining everything. “I’d hate to interrupt.” White Diamond said “But, Steven. Where did you move your Legs?” She asked, referring to Steven’s ship.

“What do you mean, it should be leaning on the hill.” Stevn explained “Well it's not now-” White Diamond stopped a gasped “What's wrong.” Thomas said. “It appears whatever they sent is here.” White Diamond said.

The group looked at ecouter with a knowing look. A few minutes later it was decided to land the ship on the beach, the group, minus the Diamonds then exited through a White bubble, and were horrified by the chaos that beseeded them.

The entire city was abandoned but that wasn't the worst part. There were sheets of pink metal over the entire beach. Before the group could observe anymore, a Purple version of Blue and Yellows arm ship came down and punched the ground, forcing the group to doge.

“Well-Well-Well, what do we have here?” the deep make voice said “Oh, no.” Thomas said “Not him.” This confused Steven Garnet and Little. G, but there no think about it, because the figure abbered

He was another gem engine slingther taller than James, but that wasn't the most shocking part. He had two gems on each of his shoulders. The were Diamonds gem, the left was Purple and the right was orange.

“Hello, Alfred.” Thomas said annoyed. “Oh come now, Thomas.” Alfred said “Aren't you happy see me.” “Oh i'm ecstatic.” Thomas said “I can see you've been upgraded to a Diamond, compensating mutch?”

This changed Alfred’s face from a smile to a frown “What?” He said confused. “Why else would you become the biggest type of gem power wise, because something else on you is on the down low.” Thomas explained.

This caused a chuckle from Little. G before being stopped by Percy. Alfred's face turned red and moved his Purple arm ship and revealed an Orange arm ship. Just before he was about to stump them, a pink bubble covered then group and moved it back into the ship, with enraged Alfred.

* * *

The group then renternd white Diamond’s room, now with Yellow and Blue Diamond there. The room began shaking. “What is out there!?” Yellow Diamond asked yelled, the room then stopped.

“Alfred.” Thomas said “Now we need to find a way to defeat he. Any ideas?” “I've got one.” Percy said, everyone looked at him “We let the Diamonds fused with him.” “What!?” All three Diamond asked yelled.

“Percy I know you don't like the Diamonds but-” “No-No hear me out.” Percy said interrupting Thomas, he projected a version of Alfred. “Alfred isn't like you Thomas.” Percy explained “He wasn't a Diamond first, he was a Holly Blue Agate.” Percy asied

“So his body shouldn't be able to bold one Diamond let alone five?” White Diamond asked “Exactly!” Percy answers “Gunues!” Thomas said “I think we can kill two bird with one stone here.” And Thomas began explaining his plane.

* * *

Alfred stopped punching the Diamond mech to catch his breath. He began to turn away when three bubbles, one Yellow, one Blue and one White came out of the ship. when the bubbles dissipated all three Diamonds out of their respective bubbles.

This intrigued Alfred. “Hello, Alfred.” White Diamond said “We surened.” Alfred raised an eyebrow “We allow you to fused with us.” Yellow Diamond explained “Just make it quick.” Blue Diamond added.

Alfred chackled “Well i'm were at an understanding.” he said, he then dived towards the Diamond’s. Second letter they turned into a giant mass of light. A pink buled moved out of the ship torges the beach house.

Yellow and Blue Diamonds arm ships then ripped apart the chest part of White Diamond ship, leaving only the head part. The light faded, leaving oBlues0fred, White diamond gem was on the middle of her chest, and Yellow and Blue Diamonds gems were positioned to make a V with the other gems.

Alfred then began to maniacally laughed, but was stopped when he heard a clapping. Alfrred looked to see Thomas was slowly clapping. “Well done Alfred, well done.” Thomas said “Say why do you test your new powers out.”

Akfred gave an evil smile “Very well, I will.” and he possind Yellow and Blue Diamonds ships out with the hand up and White Diamonds ship pointing with Thomas. All three ships began charge up light from the hands/eyes.

A few seconds later all three lights turned into lasers and fired. Unfortunately, Alfred did see that jump out of the way before he fired the lasers, or the group moving the Buddled Gordon Henry and Edward into the lasers.

When Alfred stopped there was nothing, giving him another evil smile “Nice try alfred.” a voice said. Alfred turned to see Thomas in front of a ramp perfectly fine. “But you forgot one thing.” just then Gregs new car then jumped off the ramp.

Amethyst and Bismuth then jumped out of the cars before it hit Alfred and blew up. “Yeah!” They both shouted alfred tyen came out of the inferno, enraged. This cut the smiles off Amethyst and Bismuth’ faces.

“I didn't mean that.” Thomas admitted “Thought that was good timing.” This brought back the smile to Amethyst and Bismuth. “I meant…” Thomas trailed off and the sound of waves was heard.

Alfred looked to see a giant sized version of Gordon, made almost entirely of water. The only thinks that wasn't water was a few gem shards of a pair of yellow eyes. While it was only half the scale of the Diamond ships, it could still do a substantial amount of damage.

“Oh shi-” Alfred was interrupted by the water monster punching him into the ground several times. “Looked like we came just in time.” A voice said. Thonas looked over to see Gordon, Henry and Edward.

Gordon had a clear water tanks on his back and was holding water guns on his hands with wires that lead to that tank. Edward and Henry had no weapons, bu the was a sling ices gl8w coming from Edwards hands.

Thomas smiled “It appears you did.” He said, he then pointed to the gainted water engine “So what's that.” He asied. “Oh that's by dead sister reincarnated as a water creature.” Gordon explained.

This gave a look of confusion from Thomas, as well as Amethyst and Bismuth how had gotten up and joined Thomas. Gordon rather that elaborating looked up and shouted at the water creature

“You can come back now Georgina!” He said to her. Georgina gave a thumbs and despured into pubble, witch slided on the beach onto Gordon and into the tank on his back. “

“Did it work?” A voice asked everyone turned to ser Pearl along with Peridot and Lapis. “Not really Peri.” Amethyst admitted “We had to get some help from some old friends.” And she pointed to Gordon, Hercy and Edward.

Steven, Garnet, Percy, and Little. G the walked up joined the group. Before anyone could say anything. Alfred then emerged from the ground, his face red and more enraged than before. he positioned all the Diamond ships to fire, and the lights began to for acordenly.

But then there was a cracking sound, Alfred look down to see cracks forming on his body from White Diamonds gem. “Percy?” Thomas said confused. Percy put on a holo screen on his right hand “His body have a different reaction.” Percy explained “Instead of the Diamonds ejecting out there breaking up his body!”

“Alfred listen!” Steven began “If you don't stop you're going to not be able to comeback!” the cracks continued to Yellow and Blue Diamond. Why should I listen to a freak like you-Ahhh!” Alfred screamed in pain and got on his knees.

‘ _Was this worth it? Did I do my duty?_ ’ He thought, he then closed his eyes and chuckled ‘ _My Diamond, i'm sorry I failed you._ ’ And Alfred shed a single tear before he exploded. There was an awkward silence.

“Ok for the record. I want to make it clear that I did not know that would happen.” Percy said. Before anyone could say anything the Diamonds reformed, as well as the other Diamonds.

The first other Diamond was Purple she was as tall as Yellow and Blue Diamond and was wearing traditional royal dress, the bottom was split into six parts of different shades of Purple. The top section was pure dark purple were her gem was and it had no sleeves, she was wearing a middle eastern style hood on her head.

The other Diamond was Orange and was around the same height as well. She was wearing a future like dress, white an out outgoing oval on the top leading to a skirt that was orange with slightly darker orange Diamonds on it and cream outlines. As well as then she had oranga full arm gloves and leggings.

The two Diamonds opened there eyes and looked around. “Alfred?” The Purple on said “Alfred where are you-” She stops a gasps. Everon looked to where she was looking to see Alfred's top half.

The Purple Diamond picked him up the blown in half Alfred “Alfred?” She said “Alfred can you hear me?” Alfred opened his eyes “ _M-My Diamond_ ” Alfred said softly “Alfred you're ok!” The Purple Diamond said excitedly.

“ _No im not._ ” Alfred said “ _Im dying._ ” “Don't be siloy Alfred we can-” “ _No this is it._ ” Alfred said interrupting the Purple Diamond. This caused her to start crying “B-But-” “ _There was something_ _I wanted to ask you_.” Alfred said and he pulled out a small back box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

“ _My Diamond will you marry me?_ ” The Purple Diamond began to cry proper “Yes-Yes a thousand times yes!” She said. But Alfred didn't hear this, because he passes away right after he proposed.

The Purple just continues to cry. Everyone else wasn't sure what to do, until. “Oh, Purple stop crying!” A vie said everyone turned to see that the voice came from the Orange Diamond, “We can get you a new one, one that won't break so es-”

The Orange Diamond stopped because Purple Diamond slapped “Don't you dare insult Alfred!” She said angrily “Unlike you, Orange he care about be. He didn't ignore me to start pointless wars and lose thousands of lives!” as Purple diamond fired a Purple aura, similar to Blue Diamonds.

When the aura the gejs them began choking, expect Thomas “Whats * **_Cough-Cough_ ** * happening?” Pearl asked “Its her powers * **_Cough_ ** *.” Henry expanded “* **_Cough_ *** She admitted poison when she's angry.”

“Purple please!” White Diamond said “There are * **_Cough_ ** \- **_Cough_ ** * organics here!” “Since when do you care about organics!?” Purple Diamond asked yelled. Since I saw there worth * **_Cough_ *** worth so to speak.”

“What that thing?” Purke Diamond pointed to Steven “You're abominations offspring.” “Pink was not **an abomination**!” White Diamond shouted argery, that caused Purple Diamonds aura to end as she slinks back in fear.

White Diamond blushed “I’m sorry.” She said “But I was just turn up when Red was shattered I could make her again. But Pink wasnt Red, she was something entirely different, I-” “I forgive you.” Purple Diamond said inupting White Diamond.

“What?” Whited Diamond said confused “I forgive you, you were grieving and we were to, we just took it in different directions.” Purple Diamond explained. White Diamond smiled “Well I'm glad we have an understanding.” and with that the two hugged.

The group had either looks confused, surprise, happiness or in the case of Orange Diamond annance. She just crossed her arms, huffed and looked away. “Don't think I forgot about you Orange.”

Orange Diamond huffed and continued to turn away “Ooorannnge…” Whie diamond said like a mother talked to her daughter. Orange Diamonds opened her eyes and looked at her. White Diamond just gave a smile.

Orange couldn't hold it anymore, she began tearing and hugged her “I missed you...” Orang Diamond said “I know, dear.” White Diamond said back. And the two continued to hug until there was a clapping.

“Right,” Thomas said “well that settles that. Now we heed to think of a plan.” The cause confued “A plan for what?” Amethyst “We isn't it obvious?” Thomasaked

“ _We’re going to dark homeworld._ ”


	10. Chapter 10

And so a plan was being deceived. It was decided that the Diamonds would go to dark Homeworld, along with the Steam Team, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Steven was sitting on the beach when.

“Hey, Steven.” A voice said. Steven looked to see Connie walking over to him. “Hey, Connie.” Steven said “So what exactly happened here?” She asked. Steven quickly explained the situation the last two days.

“Sorry about not inviting you along,” Steven said “everything just kinda happened.” “Its fine.” Connie said “Besides I'll come with you now.” Steven smiled and turned to look back at the ocean.

“So, what are you thinking about?” Connie “It's these two new Diamonds,” Steven began “one of them said my mom was an abomination and they mections someone called Red i'm just a little confused about the whole situation.

“Well why don't you ask them?” Connie asked “I don't think it would be the right time.” Steven said “Nonsense come on.” And Steven and Connie headed to White Diamonds ship.

* * *

Inside what was left of White Diamond's ship, the five Diamonds were sitting and discussing the past. Then a pink bubble mer into the ship, interrupting the conversation. When the bubble disposed it revealed Steven.

“Steven!” White Diamonds said “I see you brought, Connie.” This brought looks of confusion to Orange and Purple Diamond “An organic?” Orange Diamond said “I never thought a Diamond would be in mints of an organic.”

“Don't let her body deceive you, Orage.” Yellow Diamond said, “Connie is a wonderful fighter.”Connie blushed and she and Steven walked over to the Diamonds and sat next to her “So what do we owe this visit before we take off?” Blue Diamond asked.

“Well I wanted to ask you something.” Steven explained. “I see,” White Diamond said ask away “Well you? called by mom an abomination, Purple?” He began “And White you mentioned someone called red? I don't want to over stand bongerys but I'm just confused about this whole thing.”

“That’s understandable,” White Diamond said “We haven't really explained things.” Shed then sighed “Where to begin.” “I'll tell the story.” Purple Diamond said shocking White Diamond “Very well, Purple, you tell the story.

Purple Diamond sighted, closed her eyes and began.

* * *

Many thousands of years ago, we were one combined gem empire. There were seven of us, White, Yellow, Blue, Orange, Purple and Black. Then there was Red, she was special, she was the equilibrium between Black and White, bond the held to empire, and us together.

That was until the incident. We don't know exactly how it happened, but on the way to a meeting with the rest of us Diamonds, Red was shattered. This sent shock across the whole empire, but what White suggested was more horrifying to us at the time.

She suggested that we use Reds shards to make a new Diamond. Like I said, meOrange and especially Black were horrified, but White went along with it anyway. Red remaid where liquified and put into a vile.

This was too much for us to split and become a different gem empire, the dark gem empire, Red was the one who was good at names.

* * *

“And after we saw the potential of the gem engine we decided we wanted our own, so we gave you ‘Steam Team’ jobs as well as a few others and made our own. And I'm sure you know the rest.” Purple Diamond fished, she then opened her eyes and looked at Steven and Connie.

“So my mom was made from Red Diamond.” “Yes and you uncles for some reason.” “In mine defence there was a mixup in the holowork.” White diamond said “ _And it's not like I asked to be a Pink Diamond_.” another voice said.

Everyone turned to see that the ship there was a voice call with the S. S. Reactance “Have you been listening the entire time, Uncle Thomas?” Steven asked “No just until you went to tye ship.” Thomas admitted “to tell you were ready to take off.”

“Alright, then.” White Diamond said “Steven and Connie can stay with me on my ship. And the rest of our Diamond will drive our respected ship.” “ _Sounds like a plan._ ” Thomas said and he handed up.

“What does he mean by sounds like a plan?” Purple asked. Steven sighted, it looked like he would have to explain metaphors, again.

* * *

Thomas smiled slouched back into his chair. He then turned it to face everyone else on the ship. He then pointed to Edward “Alright, Edward what are chance of survival?” He asked. Edward rubbed his forehead “About 94.3%” Edward said.

“And are there chances?” Thomad then asked. Edward onge aging rubbed the forehead “About 23.4% of us not being captured.” he said. “I'll take those chances.” Thomas faced the rest of the group.

“Ok then gems, we may not have may not have a high chance of being captured, but if we try real hard and we fly this thing better than we ever have before, then this will all be a breeze now let's do this thing!”

“Yeah!” The rest of the Steam team, as well as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl shounted. Everyone began to get to their seats, as well as pressing buttons and flipping switches, ready to lanch to go to Dark Homeworld.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few hours and the group was in the last of space heading to Dark Homeworld. “ _Were approaching now_.” Purple Diamond said via voice call. The S. S. Resistance crew looked out to see and those who had not seen it before were surprised.

The planet wasn't in pieces for on think. It was big and black, so much so that you could mistake it for a black hole. When the group entered the main body of the planet they could see what was so different compared to Light Holdworld.

For as much as Light Homeworld was a bright and modern city. Dark Homeworld was dark and industrial metropolis, with factories spewing smoke as opposed to the many of the clean skyscrapers on Light Homeworld.

But there was one thing very different compared to Light Homeworld, the railway lines. There were many layers of rails leading to the factories as well as stations for gems to get on and off. And then there were the gems engines.

All of the big four railways of Britain were represented, from small tank engines too big express it was all there. What was surprising was that there weren't as many Gems as opposed to Gem engines.

On the outside at least there was no way to tell inside the factories. As the group of ships continued through the planet they came to a large center Diamond structure like the one on Light Homeworld, only this only three triangles as opposed to triangles as opposed to the four Diamonds.

“We’ll land here,” Orange Diamond said “there should be just enough space for all our ships.” And with that, the Diamond bead landing there ships. The S. S. Resistance crew decided to stay in the air for a little bit, much to their favor.

As soon as the Diamonds, as well as Steven and Connie, bubbled out of there ships an alarm went off and out came a group of Gem engines marched out with what looked like rifles they stopped and pointed the rifle at the Diamond group.

The diamond group panicked and put their hands up. They were then cuffed and sent away. “Oh I knew we shouldn't have let Steven and Connie right with the Diamonds!” Pearl said “I think we have more pressing concerns than them!” James said looking at the radar.

Some cannons were preparing to fire at the S. S. Resistance “We got turret!” Henry said.”Everyone back in your seats and prepare for battle stations!” Thomas said and every member of the Steam Team got in their respected seats and facened their seat belts. And Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl got onto their seats on the lower level, and seatbelts pooped onto them from behind.

The S. S. Resistance then began to speed up as the cannons began firing lasers. The S. S. Resistance went left and right dodging the lazers and as the ship kept dodging it eventually turns nidey degrees.

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” Amethyst said as the ship returned to normal. “If your going to head do it in Pearl’s gem.” Percy said shocking Pearl “I don't want your vomit all over my ship.” He explained.

Before Pearl could protest, Amethyst grabbed her head and hurled into her gem. “Gross.” Garnet said as Amethyst fished “Sorry, P.” Amethyst said sickly. Pearl made a disgusted face before taking a deep breath “It's fine,” She said “I can always clean it out later.”

The S. S. Resistance kept dodging the canon laser blast all around the planet. “So what's exactly our plan?” James asked “It's not like we can dodge these forever.” “I'm thinking-I’m thinking.” Thomas said.

An idea then struck him “I got it!” Thomas said “I'll close my eyes to see where Steven is.” He explained and turned to Edward “Cover me.” He said, Edward nodded and Thomas closed his eyes.

“Come-on, Steven.” Thomas said eyes closed it was dark until he saw a scene in a first person perspective. It was Steven, being escorted by four gem engines, he then turned to the S. S. Resistance.

“Got it!” Thomas said and he pfredd a big red button and he chaid began to move on a grooved track torges the center pillar “What are you doing?” Pearl asked Thomas to stop his chair and looked at her.

“I'm going to launch myself out.” He said “What!?” Everyone said in uniside “And what about us!?” Gordon asked yelled “Find a place to dock and I'll meet your latter.” “But what if we get captured?” James asked.

“It will be better for me to find you then.” Thomas said and he continued to move his chair to the poll. It then made an opening and the seat of the chair dropped and thomas dropped down into the tude. “ _Now i'll give you a signal to launch me out_.” Thomas said through his wrist communicator.

Everyone returned to face their stations, some roling their eyes as they did so. Thomas looked around the city to see if he could find Steven. He looked to see the four gem engines escorting Steven walking away from a room.

“ _That it launch me now!_ ” Thomas shouhed through the communicator. Toby then pressed a button ahd Thomas was shot out if the tude like a cannon torges the room.

* * *

Steven was put into the room. He had to make conversation with the gem engines escorting him, but then silenced him every time he tried to talk. Steven looked around the room, it was pitch black, except by a large sky roof on the corner.

Suddenly there was a sound. Steven looked through the sky roof to see some coming torges it. Steven quickly made a bubble to protect himself and closed his eyes as it crashed through the sky roof.

When the glass settled Steven opened his eyes to see Thomas on one knee, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see Steven “Now that's what I call a perfect landing.” He said getting up and dusting the goss off him.

Steven couldn't help but smile as he despaned his buddle “Are you alright, Steven?” Thomas asked “Yeah I'm fine.” Steven answered “Good, then let's get you out of those cuffs.” and Thomas messed with the cuffs and they eventually came off.

“Now then,” Thomas said “Why do you think they brought you here?” “They brought him here for me!” A voice said a familiar voice but distorted and demonic. The figure then popped out of the shadows. He looked exactly like Thomas, even more than other gem engines. The only thing different was he was slightly shorter and was white with a number zero.

Thomas was shocked by this. He knew exactly who it was, there was only one question he could ask.

“ _Timothy?_ ”


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh you remember me?” Timothy said in his demonic voice. “But how? I thought you were-” “Dead?” Timothy asked, finishing Thomas’ sentence. “Yeah.” Thomas said “What happened that night?”

“Oh that boring thing?” Timothy asied “You don't need to know about that.” “But-” “But anyway!” Timothy said interrupting Thomas again “We have bis nes to attend to. And he spawn a pink grim reaper style scythe. 

“What are going to do with that?” Thomas asked in the way a child asked a kid what's behind her back, thought he had a bit of nervousness in his voice. “W-Well I need something from you two.”

“Ok, what is it?” Thomas asked “Your gems.” and then swinged his scythe at Steven and Thomas. The two doged “Why do you need are gems dare I ask?” Thomas sai steven a little bit nervous. 

Timothy stopped, despawn his scythe and chucked “Of course,” He said “where are my manners.” he then asked “Do you know about Red Diamond?” Thomas and Steven looked at each other nervously before looking back at Timothy and nodded.

“Well Black Diamond wants another Red Diamond.” Timothy explained he then snapped his fingers and a life behind him turned on, revilig a vile about 25% full of red liquid. Steven thought knew exactly what it was.

“It's that…” He trailed off “The last of Red Diamond essence?” Timothy asked. Steven nodded “Why do you need are Gems then?” Thomas asked. “It's believed that Rose is still alive inside, Steven.” Timothy explained “And we have a machine that could teleport me back from inside a gem. So if I were to go into Steven’s gem and exit with Rose…”

“Then you would have two gems.” Thomas finished “Yes.” Timothy said “But I still need your gems to complete the process.” He then spawned his scythe agin “So hand them over.” 

“Fine,” Thomas said shocking Steven. He then spawned his six pink are and an arm cannon on his left hand. “Oh I see you've gone full Diamond mode.” Timothy said “Once you unlock yo6 powers, you can never go back.”

The two began to battle. It started with Timothy sticking Thomas with scythe. Thomas dodges and punches Timothy in the with one of his pink arms. The fight continued for ten minutes, the two stuped in front of echouer a few feet apart.

“Give up Timothy,” Thomas said “You can’t win.” “And you think you can?” Timothy conterd “You're in the middle of enemy territory.” Thomas looked at Steven, who had stayed out of the battle until now.

“I've got the best nephew to back me up.” Thomas said, Steven smiled at this. “And when I find the rest of my friends, we can talk down this entire planet.” Thomas said, he then despawnd his arm cannon and back to his regular hand and holded it out in front of Timothy.

“But you can join the right side.” Thomas said. Timothy looked at Thomas’ hand then at Steven. He then grabbed Thomas’ hand and pulled him in for a hug. Thomas was surprised by this, but hugged him back.

Then there was a slashing sound.

And Thomas fell to the ground, if not dead then something very close to it. “NOOOOOOO!” Steven shouted running over to Thomas. He looked over Thomas' body and began to cry, completely ignoring Timothy.

Steven was then picked by Timothy from his arms, and the two made direct eye contact. Steven wanted to squirm, to yell, teo telk how much Timothy was a monster, but he didn't. Instead he looked into his eyes and saw sadness.

He saw someone who was sorry for what he had just done, and was about to do. Timothy grabben Steven’ gem with his right arm. Steven looked down at this then back at Timothy’ face, where he thought he saw him mouthing ‘I'm sorry.’


	13. Chapter 13

Steven woke up from a bright light, he opened his eyes to see Thomas on his right side. He looked forward to seeing Timothy buy a table. The table was what looked like two candle holders with two pink Gems on each of them.

To the right of Timothy was a giant machine. It was like a piston with a pod in the middle, it was big enough for anyone the size of Timothy to fit.

Steven remembered what had happened before he passed out and looked down to see his gem was missing. Timothy then went into the left gem “ _Wait_!” Steven tried to yell at get up, but he immediately fell to the ground on his knees.

Steven began to breathe heavily, he then realized that his skin was paler than usual. ‘ _My gem_ _being gone must have made me weak._ ’ Steven thought. He then attempted to move over to the table again.

He began to crawl on his arms and made his way. It wasn't too far away, only ten feet, but it seemed to be miles. Finely, Steven made it to the table. But there was a problem he couldn't get up to the gems.

Steven groned and put his head down, which slightly moved the table by its front right leg compared to when the gem was. This caused the stand where the gem Timothy went into to move so much, it fell down.

Steven loomed up as the gem roe up and morphed into a pink holo form of Pink Diamond, then Rose, then Thomas, then Timothy, then at last, Steven. Hit looked almost exsatlynlike Steven, except fully Pink and holo.

“Please…” Steven trailed off, the Pink holo Steven looked down at him “Help… Uncle, Thomas…” Steven pointed to Thomas before passing out one agine. Holo Steven looked at Thomas, then at the passed out Steven, then at the table.

Holo Steven then began to move Steven on his back into an A-pose. Holo Steven then got in front of Steven before laying down in the same position inside of steven, admitting a blinding pink light.

* * *

Steven woke up with a jolt he looked around to see he was, only now on his back. Confused, Steven looked down to see his skin was back to normal, he then pulled up his shirt to use his gem where it was back where it was supposed to be.

Steven smiled, he felt complete, like a part of himself was missing and was back. He then remembered Thoma and got up, grabbed the gem off the table and quickly ran over to Thomas’ body.

Steven then fliped over Thomas’s body to be on his back and inserted his gem into the hole where it was before and waited. “Please…” Steven said once again “I need you, Uncle Thomas, more than ever.” Thomas didn't Steven began to cry.

Seconds later, Thomas began to open his eyes, he looked down to see Steven crying “Steven, are you alright?” he asiee. Steven stopped crying and looked over to Thomas, he then hugged him.

Thomas was surprised, but returned the favor. “I thought you were gone forever!” Steven said “What me?” Thomas said a little bit sarcastically “Never!”. Steven couldn't help but giggles at this.

Thomas then noticed the machine and got up and walked torges “So this it that machine Timothy was talking about.” he said. “He went inside my gem.” Steven explained “I couldn't stop him.”

Thomas looked at him and smiled “But you did revive me,” He said “and he’ll have a lot of trouble when he sees we’re gone.” Steven smiled at this “Now come on,” Thomas began “let's go find the outers.” And the two walked out of the room through the now unlocked.

Transition

Timothy meanwhile was now in a white featureless room with a slight pink iluminacion. Now if I was Rose, where would it be in my son's gem?” he thought out loud “Hi.” a voice said behind Timothy and surprised him.

He turned around to see Steven “You!” Timothys said “Where is Rose!?” He asked yelled. Steven just shrugged “I don't know.” he said “I guess you gotta go deeper.” And he pulled up his shirt.

* * *

Timothy was now in the white room only with no pink illumination. “Get out of the way.” a voice said. Timothy turned around to see Thomas where his blue knight armour and with the Breaking point.

Timothy rolled his eyes ‘ _oh so this is how this happened._ ’ Timothy said, he had heard about Thomas almost shattering White Diamond last week“No, I can't let you shatter White!” Stevonnie said to

“Can't you see?” Thomas said “That if she's still around, we’ll be in grave danger if she's still around.” Timothy scoffed ‘ _Takes one to know one_.’ He thought “But Blue said if we shatter her we’ll lose so much more.” Steveone said back

“Yeah and look where she is now!” Thomas pointed to Yellow and Blue Diamond who were also depleted of color and knocked down. Timothy just rolled his eyes “But what about the corrupted

gem on earth?” Shevonnie asked “She could heal them.”

“No she can't!” Thomas shouted “It's a sharad. And I'm going to make sure they can rest, as well as Rose!” Timothy was about to say soneth snarky but then he heard “And Timothy.” which caught him by surprise.

This caught him to think? He mentioned him? Thomas never mentions him, at least according to them. “Maks you think huh?” A voice said, interrupting Timothy's thoughts. He looked to see Stevonnie looking at him.

Timothy then noticed the scene had frozen “Uh…” He trailed off not sure what to say. “You still want to find, Rose?” They asked, Timothy nodded. “Then go right ahead.” And she pointed to their gem.

* * *

Timothy was now in a lush green field, which seemed to go on for miles. He turned around to see six Light Diamond Authority without bogeys the ground next to a rail line, with a gianit hole at the end of the line.

  
  


"What happened to all those engines you mentioned?" A voice said, Timothy sturnd left to see Steven With Thomas and Pearl walking to a warp pad,. Thomas stopped and had a horrified face and began to tear up. Pearl put her hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to talk about it up if you don't want two." She said.  
  
"No." Thomas said wiping away the tears "I brought it up, so I have to answer." This shocked Timothy, it was one thing to mention him at the end of a rant. But the face, that was the face of regret and those tears were genuine.

“Ready to move one?” A voice one again asked breaking Timothy out of thoughts again. He looked to see the scene was frozen once again. He the looked at Steven, who just lifted up his shirt once again.

* * *

This continued on like this, Timothy arrives at a memory, he sees a montet, Steven pause’s the memory and Timothy continues on. As Timothy saw more and more of Steven’ life, the more he felt regret.

Regret of what he did that night, regret for net listening to his brother. Timothy continued to gack and back, until.

* * *

Timothy opened his eyes revealing a snowy neighborhood, he turned to see a green horse with red accents. Intrigued, Timothy walked up to the house and looked in through the window to see Greg cradling a baby Steven, eyes closed.

Greg then opened his eyes and looked out the window, noticing Timothy. Timothy slightly gasped as Greg walked over to the door, when he opened it he looked around to see Timothy, he smiled when he saw him lying on his stomach.

“Hey buddy,” Greg said “I can see you.” Timothy reluctly got up “So are you a Friend of Gem?” Greg asked “Kinda,” Timothy began “I'm actually Thomas’ bother, but I don't along with the other gems.” He half lied.

“Oh, so you wanted to see your nephew in secret?” Greg asked Timothy nodded “I get it, come on in.” and the two walked into the house. Greg then picked up Steven and handed him to Timothy

“Here looked after him for a second I'll get me a bottle.” Greg said and he went into the kitchen. Timothy then sat on the couch “Hey there little guy.” He said tickling Stevens chin, Steven laughed.

Timothy smiled back and closed his eyes saying “I'm ready”.

* * *

Timothy was now in a field similar to the one before, only Pink. Getting up, Timothy noticed an white band stand, with her in it. He walked to the band stand on a stone path, trying to be quiet as possible. But Rose heard his footsteps on the stone.

“Timothy?” Rose said confused Timothy stopped and jumped and fell back. Rose walked down the band stand “How did you yet here?” She asked Timothy, stopping in front of him. Timothy began to tear up and hugged Rose.

* * *

After the hug, the two sitting on the band stand, and began talking, about life, about family and about why Timothy was here. “So this basically it.” Timothy fisher “I see.” Rose said, she then put her right hand on his right shoulder “I'm sorry about-”

“Do worry about it.” Timothy interrupted “You had to do what you had to do. I didn't listen and was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” This surprised Rose. Before she could say anything, Timothy handed her a bracelet.

“What's this?” she asked “It's the way for me to teleport into the machine.” Timothy explained “If you use it by yourself it will make you a new gem with the remaining Red Diamond extract.”

“But what about you?” Rose asked “I can't leave you here.” “I can go back the way I came.” Timothy ansers “But right now they need Rose Quartz, not me.” Rose looked at him then back at the bracelet “Alright i'll do it.” She said reluctantly, Timothy then walked away from the band stand and into the the pink fields as Rose pressed the button.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile the The Steam Team as wil, as Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Connie were being held in a prison. Each cell had a blue forcefield in front of them unlike the yellow ones of Light Homeworld.

There were also bigger cells, presumably holding the Diamonds at one point, but are now empty. Every member was split up into groups of two, with each pair in one cell. Inside on cell pertily were Percy and Connie.

“So what's the plan of escape?” Connie asked the saddle tank engine. Percy didn't respond, he simply humed and looked at the guards outside. He noticed on the political guard that seemed to be a bit more happy compared to all the others.

Percy smiled and whispered something into Connie's ears. Conne nodded once he finished and walked over to the forcefield, positioned outside was the very same guard. “Uh excuse me…” Connie trailed off.

The guard turned around “Yes?” He asked “Uh im a human and i was just wondering when I am going to get fed.” “Hmm I don't know.” The guard said, he then got rid of the forcefield “Tell you what, come with me and we can talk to my supervisor.”

“Ok.” Connie said and she walked out of the cell. The force field then respawned and Connie grabbed the guards hands. Connie looked back at Percy and gave a thumps before the two walked out of the prison hall. 

* * *

Outside the prison hall Steven and Thomas were on both sides of the doorways leading to an outside hallway. “Ok,” “Thomas began “When a guard comes through this door, we'll jump him! And get his id.”

Steven gave a thumbs up and the two waited. Then didn't have long to wait though, a door opened and out came a guard. Thomas gave him a karate chop on his left side, knocking him out.

Steven then caught the knocked out guard as he fell to the right side and dragged him out of the way. Thomas then looked over at the doorway to see Connie “Oh, hello Connie.” Thonas said slight waving.

Connie waved back before Steven yelled “Connie!” and hugged her. “I see you had your own plan for escape.” Thomas committed “Well actually this was Percy's idea.” Connie explained and she pulled out an id card “I was going to lock him out.

“That sounds about right for Percy.” Thomas said and with that, Thonas and Steven walked in the room, leaving the Guard passed out. The three then went around and freed everyone from their cell.

“Alright,” Thomas began “does anyone have information about where the Diamonds are?” He asked. “I heard something about a wedding.” James said causing everyone to looked at him and stair, 

“Wait,” Pearl said breaking the silence “I think I heard something about that too, as well as the capital.” “Then that's where we're going.” Thomas said “I'm assuming you all held back?” he asked.

Everyone nodded “Good, I have a feeling I'm going to need the S. S. Resistance.” And began turning away and said “Comeon, Steven.” and the two waled out of the room, mutch to tye disappointment and shock of everyone else. 

“Is he serious?” James said “He freed us just to tell us to stay out of the way.” “Yeah, I want some action!” Amethyst added “Well no matter.” Percy said “We have our orders so let's follow them.” and the Groupe jade there way out of the room.

* * *

There were giant skyscrapers that is black in the center of the planet. It was perfectly rectangular, and twice as big as the Diamond mechs. Thomas and Steven were in the skyscraper.

The most shocking part of the intour of the skyscraper was that no one was in. The intour looked like a modern skyscraper with, only more black than it should be. Reception desk, cudicals, and meeting rooms were all there.

“Weird.” Steven said as they arrived at anter blank office floor “I know.” Thomas added as they approached another set of stairs “Still we must continue.”

“Oh not your not.” A voice said, a bunch of Black spiked then blocked the stairs they entered from. The two turned to the shadows on the right to see, a Pearl.

This Pearls gem was pure black and was where her belly button would be. Her body suit was purple with a black triangle starting and the color and thinning out to a cut up of a Diamond where her gem was and starting again in reverse. Her sleeves were detected from the body suit, as well as the leggings.

Thomas raised an eyebrow “You look familiar, do I know you?” He asked. “Oh yes.” The Pearl said “You might remember me from the old days.” “Another one of my mom’s court?” Steven asked.

“Yep?” Thomas said, he was then pinned at the wall with more black spikes “Do you know what it's like?” The Black Pearl asked “To find out that your best friend was shattered, then to be experimented and be found out that she fell from so freck war machine!”

“It's a little different than that-AHHHHH!” Thomas said but was interrupted by more spikes jamming into himself “But it's mostly true by your omision.” The Black Pearl said “So you still need to pay-” The Black Pearl was interrupted by being hit in the head by Steven's shield

The Black Pearl tuned to look at him. Steven has a face of confidence “You little freak!” She shouted, moving her arms. Getting rid of the spick around Thomas, makeing him fall tl tye ground.

“Let's see how long it takes for you to-AHHHH” The Black Pearl was interrupted by an now up Thomas shooting her in the back. The rest of the spikes around the exits disappeared. 

Thomas looked at the knocked down Pearl, she wasn't unconscious and was seething in pain. “Lisen,” Thomas began “No matter what I or Rose did, whatever I did to hurt you. What's happening here could hurt and has already hurt a lot more people.”

The Black Pearl didn't respond, she just continued to groan. Thomas then looked at Steven, he now had a face of concern. “Come on, we have a wedding to stop.” And tge two waled the set of stairs they were going to.

“Wait!” A voice called, the two turned around to set the Black Pearl getting up “The wedding isn't for a few hours.” She then sat on a office chair “I want to have a chat.” Thomas and Steven looked at each other before sitting down on two other office chairs.

* * *

“And that's it.” Thomas said finishing the story. “I see…” Black Pearl trailed off “Now we need some answers from you.” Thomas said “Of course.” Black Pearl said “First, what happened to you? Second, what's with this wedding?”

“I can answer both these questions with a story.” Black Pearl said and she sat back and remembered.

* * *

After the night we found out about Pink Diamond's ‘Shattering’ i was taken to be experimented on, as odor of Yellow Diamond. I was injected with Black Diamond extract out of all the test subjects, I was the only one to survive.

I was put into solitary confinement believed to be dangerance, only getting info from gems I threatened. Until I was called in to stop another resistance, from there I forced a gem to say that it was itsagated from earth.

I was sent to earth and I was orbiting, until my ship was raided by...  _ Him... _ Diesel 10, the most powerful warrior in the empire. He had an Onyx with the power of ten Onyxes implanted him and he took me to her.

Black Diamond, she told me the truth, or at least part of it. She said that you convinced Pink to join your resistance, and faked her shattering. I was devastated I couldn't believe that she would do such a thing.

After that she offered me a role in her court, I had really no choice. But, over the years my grief turned into happiness once again. I felt like I could move on, until that day. Diesel Ten had covance Black Diamond, my Diamond to replace his gem with hers to become more powerful.

I felt like nothing had changed that , and he knew. He abused me, told me I was not good and would only be useful if I help bring about the return of Red Diamond. And it drove me insane.

  
  


* * *

“That was until you.” Black Pearl said pointing at Thomas “Those words brought me out of that madness and tave me clariedy.” She explained. “Well I'm glad I could help.” Thomas said he then looked at the clock.

“Well I think it's time for us to go and stop a wedding.” And he and Steven go up and headed to the stairs again “Hold on a moment.” Black Pearl said the two turned as she throwed Thomas a card.

“This will give you access to the elevator.” She explained. Thomas looked at her “Just promise me one thing,” She conited “Yes?” Thomas said inquivety “Bring my Diamond back in one piece.”

Thomas nodded and the hedded on got on the elevator. And for the first time in a long time, Black Pearl genuinely smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile on almost the top floor, the wedding was about to take place. The room was set up to be a giant cafegrial. Blue and Yellow Diamonds were on the right and Purple and Orange on the left. 

At the altar was Diesel 10. He was as Black Pearl said, a tall, skinny figure with a claw instead of his right arm. he was completely Black, except for his arched face. But the way he was back it looked unnatural, almost like It was a simboute.

behind him was a smaller Black gem . He was shorter and his face was rectanger. He to was black but it looked more natural, like it was his actual paint.

Suddenly there was a clanking sound, the Diamond turned to se White Diamond coming from the floor. She was wearing a wedding dress with a headpiece over her face. White Diamond looked at the four Diamonds nervously, they looked back at her nervously.

Here comes the bride then begins playing. It sounded like it was on an organ, but slower and in a lower tone. Whie diamond then began walking down the aisle towards the altar. She then stopped on the right side of the aisle.

Diesel 10 gave her a grin and raised his eyebrows, which disgusted White Diamond. “Dereast gems.” the other gem loco began “Today we are her to celebrate the marriage of the two most powerful beings in the universe.”

“If anyone has any objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The other gem loco continued, causing him and Diesel 10 to give a smug face, because they knew if the Diamonds did they'd be shattered.

But there then was a knocking sound, which shocked the whole room. Everyone turned to see the large door at the back of the room, causing a binding light to inted the room.

When the light settled everyone could see Steven and Thomas “We have a few objections.” Thomas said. The two then began walking torges the altar “So we meet at last, Diesel 10.” 

“But how-” “How did we escape?” Thomas sarcastically asked interrupting Diesel 10 “Well you didn't plan on Steven surviving after his gem was pulled out.” Thomas then looked at Diest tem more closely.

“This changes nothing!” Diesel 10 said “Tell me,” Thomas said ignoring Diesel 10 “How does it feel to manipulate so many people, to ruin so many lives and destroy so many others.” “Like you haven't done the exact same thing.” Diesel 10 said snidely.

“But there is no difference between you and me.” Thomas began again “I had a reason for my actions, I was protecting my planet, my home, my friends and my family!” He shouted “While you have done these things only for power. Why are you doing this? For earth? Well I travelled it for almost forteen years and I never saw you there at all. No, you just want it for yourself, for some twisted form of superiority!”

Diesel 10 then whispered something to the other gem engine, the other gem engine then pressed a button below his podem and Diesel 10 and White Diamond fell through the floor. The gem engine then pressed another button and Thonas and Steven were caged from below the floor.

before they could respond, the cage went up and a door opened on the roof leading to another floor. There wasn't muth on this floor, only a desk and chair. But there was a big elafant in the room.

It was a giant sculpture of Diesel 10’s face. It was just black with a surprising amount of facial features. Thomas and Steven walked over to it to have a better look, they both toutched it to feel that it was made out of metal, pusseling Thomas. 

“Engoring the stature?” a high pitch voice asked. Thomas and Steven turned to see the gem engine from before. He was wearing a black cape “So who are you then?” Thomas asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” The gem engine began again “I am Diesel!” He shouted and his cape rose revelice hus gemstone a Black Jet on his right arm. “I can see names are definitely not this empires strong suit.” Thomas commented, making Steven chuckle.

“Silence!” Diesel shouted, he also spawned a black staff and banged on the floor. That got the two attencion “Now it's time for you to be defeated.” Diesel then began floating up his cape blowing more.

Thomas Spawned his arm cannon and pink holo arms and Steven spawned his shield, ready to throw down. And the three began fighting. It started with Thonas shooting the flying Diesel which he dogged. And Diesel shooting black laser out of his staff, im witch Steven gauded with his shield.

This fight continued on for ten minute end with Thomas shooting Diesel in the face making him fall to the ground on his back and knocking him out. Steven and Thomas looked at each other worried.

The two walked up to the knocked out Diesel. Thomas poked him with one of his pink holo arms “Are you ok-” “Ha!” Diesel shouted interrupting Thomas causing him and Steven to jump back. He then dispersed in a puff of boack smoke.

Thomas and Steven just looked at ecouter confused, but they didn't have time to talk about it. The room began shaking and there was another clanking noise. Out from under the floor came Diesel 10.

He was now half right half was black and his left was white, with two claw armsto match. His face was now colored on the respective side of his body. Diesel 10 opened his eyes revealing they were the opposite color of the repetitive side of his face.

He then began crackling, and began jumping torged Steven and Thomas. Unlike Diesel, who was more static in his movement. Diesel ten was more revised, hitting every shot he made, and not going easy on Steven.

After ten more minutes of this, the two were bruised and could hardly stand. Diesel 10 smiled at the two, thought he didn't look worse for wear from the battle, it took his toll on him too. He then raised his right arm ready to strike. Steven and Thomas closed his eyes expecting the worst.

After a few seconds of not being struck, Steven and Thomas opened their eyes to see that Diesel 10’s arm was being held back by four pink holo hands. Steven looked at Thomas who just shrugged.

The hand then lifted Diesel 10’s arm causing him to stumble back. “Heaahhhh!” A voice shouted and a figure landed right in front of Thomas and Steven. This shocked the two, because The figure in question was Rose. 

She was wearing her outfit from when she was last alive, but that wasn't the shocking park. The shocking part was the weapons she hand. Not only four pink holo hands hers, she also had two mini scythes in each of her hands and two star shaped shields on her wrist smaller than steven.

Diesel 10 then tried to strike Rose, but was stopped by her star shield on her left arm and struck him with his right. This once again made Diesel 10 stumble back and was kicked by Rose launching him onto the desk breaking it.

Rose gave a confident smirk. She then turns around to Thomas and Steven, who were now getting up. “Sorry about that surprise.” Rose said “But I couldn't let him hurt you boy, hope you don't mind.”

Thomas smoked “Not at all Rose, not at all.” He then looked over to Steven who was slack jawed “Well do just stare, Steven.” Thomas said “Say hello to your moth-.” He was inturupted by abanging sound.

The three turn to see Diesel 10 getting up holding his right arm with his left arm “You think you've won,” he said “I have even begun to show my-” Diesel 10 was interup was a ringing noise.

Thomas and Rose turn to see Steven’s gem glowing. Steven looked confred not sure what was happening, until sunny out of Steven’s gem came Timothy equipped with his scythe. He then swung it at Diesel 10 causing him to one ang be knocked down, but also both Diamond gems eject from his claw arms as he fell.

Timothy then turned to see two very confused Pink Diamonds. “Looks like I arrived just in time.” Timothy commented, he then noticed Rose “Look like your teleport worked.” Rose just gave a thumbs up.

The two ejected gems then began the lift up in the air and reformed and reformed, the first was White Diamond who didn't look any different at all. But the second was very different, but also quite smaller as well.

She was wearing a slip fit black dress with whie diamond on the front, with the front exposed revealing her black leggings and the inside was very similar to White's cape, only. Only the diamond were white parts and stars were on the black track.

The chest part of the dress was Diamond shaped expanting, with two sphere shoulder pieces leading to black gloves covering her arms. Her neck was being covered by a black neck piece and her gem, which was a rectangular and ending with two points. 

Her face was green as was the rest or her skin. And when she opened her eyes they were Black with White pupils. When she saw White and the four Pink Diamonds she screamed “Get away from me you freaks!” 

“Black it's ok.” White Diamond said reasurinley “No it is not ok, White!” Black Diamond shound back “These freaks destroyed me best solder.” “Who manipulated you and everyone.” Tyojas added in “At least that what you're Pearl said.

“M-my Pearl?” Black Diamond studdard, she was remembering things, things that she didn't even remember before. The way she looked at her, and the way she looked back. Her asking her not to do it, but she did it anyway.

Black diamond put your hand in front of her and looked at them with a face of despair “ _ What have I done? _ ” She wisped. Then suddenly there was a bang. The six gems look to see there was another door like the one on the floor below.

Suddenly the door opened and revealing the others Diamonds, with Yellow diamond inna kicking position. Black Pearl was also on Yellow Diamonds left shoulder. “Well it looked like we showed up a little late.” returning to a standing position. 

Black Diamond didn't say anything, she just blushed. Black Pearl then got off of Yellow Diamond and approached the Diamond “My Diamond?” She asked “Oh Pearl!” Black Diamond began “I'm so sorry, I should have listened but I was so caught up in my hubris to take back what was, I-I…” She trailed off and began to cry.

Black Pearl was shocked by this. On one hand she did expect this, but she mostly expected to be ignored by Black Diamond and she continued being in denial. “I forgive you…” Black Pearl trails off shocking Black Diamond, and her most of all.

“You Do!?” Black Diamond asked yelled is suprised, “Y-Yes, yes I Do.” Black Pear said “I understand and honestly I would have done the exact same thing.” “Oh, Pearl!” Black Diamond said and she Picked up and hugged her, which Black Pearl accepted.

The two opened their eyes when they heard coughing. Bluack Diamond looked to see a bemused Purple and Orange Diamond. “Oh, Orange and Purple. I almost forgot about you.” Black diamond admiteded.

“Well we could see that.” Purple Diamond said sarcastically “You don't have to forgive me.” Black Diamond continued “But I just want to say I'm sorry and I love you.” an awkward silence fills the room.

But it didn't last long, because Purled and Orange Diamond hugged Black Diamond, surprise her. What was more surprising was Yellow, Blue and White joining in the hug.

“Well I guess all's well that ends well.” Thomas said “Right Rose?” He asked turning back, but found the Rose was hiding behind Timothy. “What are you doing, mom?” Steven asked “Nothing Rose said before asking “Do you think they saw me?” causing an eye roll from all three in verret forms or sarcasus.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a laser being fired and a black steck heading for Black Diamond. “My Diamond look out!” Black Pearl cried getting in the way of the shot and falling back.

“Peeeeearl!” Black diamond shouted. then there was a laugh, a black Double appeared. When I faded in the middle of the air it revealed Diesel. He now has a blace eye over his left eye, the eye Thomas shot.

“Silly Pearl.” Diesel said “What is the meaning of this!?” Black Diamond asked yelled angrily. Oh “Well you see,” Diesel continued “I was aiming for you. but no matter, that is not why I'm here. And he fired a shot at Diesel 10 and a black covered his body.

“Ahahahaha-AHAHAHAH…” Diesel 10 laughted rinsing from the ‘dead’ and floating. His left arm turning back into normal. His color then changed into a olive brown. He then land right on his feet, with a black aura.

“Fools!” Diesel 10 said his voice sounding echoey “Do you think  _ that _ was my plan!?” Six black lines then rapped rouhd a reptive Diamond and lifted them into the air, leveling only Thomas, Timothy, Rose, Steven and the knocked out Black Pearl.

“I knew you would let them escape and betray me Timothy.” Diesel 10 explained “I wanted Black Diamond to be ejected from me so I could instate my final part of my plan!”

“Alright then.” Thonas said “So what is your plan then?” He was then put into a black buddle and was moved into the statue of his head. The interior room then dispersed, leaving only the statue.

There were six banging sounds. The four looked down to see six course claw arms coming from the skyscraper “Impressive isn't it.” A large booming voice said. The four turned to see that the eyes of the Diesel 10 head statue’s eyes were glowing red.

“Now it's time for my new bodys gems.” Diese 10 said “Take them away!” and the Diamond where then put into bubbled and taken down the skyscraper floor. There was a rumbling sound.

Suddenly the head statue began to rise up revealing a bit of a body. Thomas, Timothy, Rose and Steven didn't have time to look, because the skyscraper itself was crumbling down as well.

“What do we do?” Timothy asied "Everyone join in for a hug!” Thomas shouted “What!?” Both Timothy and Rose said in confosed. “Just trust me!” Thomas shouted back taking back his hand Timothy and reluctantly agreed and they hugged Thomas and Steven, who was grabbed Black Pearl and the five hugged as the skyscraper fell down. 


	15. Chapter 15

Back at Beach City everything had gone back to normal,or as the last two weeks have been. Gems were still mostly aimlessly walking around Beach city, Talking to humans and themself like nothing had happened.

Meanwhile back at the beachouse, Little. G was sitting on the front porch drinking tea and looked at the sky. Bismuth then came out from the inside of the house, she was doing some slight interior work.

“Hey There little. G!” Bismuth said walking over to the table and sitting on the chair across from Little. G. Little. G sighed “Hi Bismuth.” She said tiredly “So, whatmon your mind?” Bismuth asked.

“I don't know.” Little. G began “I'm just still getting used to this whole earth thing.” “Understandable,” Bismuth said. “It took me a while to get around it myself.” “It's not just that, I'm also worried about everyone at the Dark Diamond Authority. I mean what if there is trouble?”

“I wouldn't worry about it!” Bismuth said “I know them, and there the best member of the Crystal gem around, if they were in trouble then would have heard from them.” As soon a Bismuth said that there was a rumbling sound and thery were now covered in shadow.

The two looked up and were shocked by what they saw. It was a giant black mech, twice as big as the Diamond mechs. It had six arms with claws for hands. The head looked vaguely like the shape arch from where everyone could see it, but it was hard to tell.

“You think that's them?” Little. G asked “I don't think it's likely.” Bismuth answered. The legs then landed in the water right out of Beach city, causing some waves. A giant hologram projector, giving a better look at the face, which was indeed an arch shape.

“Citizens of Earth!” the mech began “I am Diesel 10, your new leader of not just your planet but the entire universe!” Dieset 10 expanded “This planet, my birth plant, will be the start of the total destruction and rebuilding of the universe.

This scared not just the residents of Beach city, but others around the world who were seeing the exact same thing. Diesel 10 then raised his leg and positioned it right aboth Beach City “I will start with the tote destruction of the crystal gem and Beach City.” And he stomps his foot down causing everyone to close their eyes expecting the worst.

* * *

About two hours earlier the S. S. Resistance was flying over the debris of the skyscraper which had just fallen. Henry was suvse the area via cameras, and Jakes was using the radar.

“Can you see anything?” Edward asked “No nothing.” Henry said “I've got nothing on the radar.” James said. But as soon as he finished saying that, beeps were heard on the radar. “Looks like i spoke too soon,” James continued “We got five heat singers!” and he typed the qaudence to Henry.

Henry mover the camera qaudence James gave him. At first it was nothing but a pile of ruble, making everyone lose hope for a second. But then there was a slight rubingband the ruble clears revving a Pink Bubble.

“It's them!” Henry said happily, causing everyone else to cheer. Then we're all silenced by Henry moments later, he followed up with “There's more with them.” “Who?” Edward asked. Henry to position the carmas to get a closer look.

“It looks like a Pearl and…” Hery stopped “What? Who is it, Henry?” Edward asked. Henry just whispered something, something everyone else wouldn't expect him to say, or be true.

“ _Rose_ ”

* * *

Meanwhile on the pile below, Steven had Disbanded the bubble her Rose Thomas, Timothy and Black Pearl were in “I should have rebed my bubble.” Rose said, patting Steven on the Head. Steven smiled before he laid Black Pearl down in as much of a comptable position as he could.

Thomas then noticed theS. S. Resistance “Well, it looks like we have a ride.” Thonas said “Just it's time to chase him down.” “You mean not enough time to chase him down.” Timothy commented, confusing Thomas, Rose and Steven.

“Even if we could chase him down he would probably have destroyed the earth and who knows how many planets before we get to him.” Timothy explained. Thomas then put his right hand on his chin and began thinking.

An idea then stuck him “Well god thing we have another way.” Thomas said which confused Timothy, Rose and Steven. Thomas sighed “I'm talking about fusion.” He expanded, catching the attention of Rose and Steven.

“But we can't fuse.” Timothy said “We can.” Thomas said “It's just different than everyone else. When we fuse with a gem we get their power but we stay the same.” “But how is that going to catch up with him?” Timothy asked

“Wells who say it would” Thomas then turned at Steven “Steven do you want to fuse with me.” Steven nodded and walked towards him “I guess that leaves you with me, Rose.” Timothy said “Guess it does.” Rose said, walking up to Timothy.

Black Pearl, meanwhile, started opening her eyes. She was then blinded by two pink lights. She couldn't help but stare at it, the pink light then flew away, shockering her and the members in the S.S. Resistance who had seen everything.

* * *

After around two minutes of not being crushed into dust, everyone opened their eyes and was shocked by what they saw. Diesel 10 was also confused by this “What the?” He said he was confused by this too. He moved his body to look at what was blocking his foot, he two was shocked.

Blocking Diesel ten foot was being stopped by Thomas. His blue was now pink and his red way an daried shade of pink. The most shocking thing about Thomas was his gem, or gems. His gem was in the Diamond position facing to the left, and there was another gem facing down.

Thomas was holding Diesel 10s with his two arms in the midas position. He then suddenly began lifting it up as opposed to keeping it natural. With a conculted effort, Thomas lifted it up ten feet.

This caused Diesel 10 to once again stumbled back, but ufoctanely he did not fall. Thomas meanwhile slowey floated down to the beach in a superhero pose everyone ran over to see him, wanting to know what just happened.

But before anyone could say anything besides a cheer, Diesel 10 poisoned himself to be rigt if front of the crowd “It seems that the crashing skyscraper didn't kill you.” He said.

“Of course not,” “Thomas said “Itl tank more than some ruble to shatter these Diamonds!” “We’ll see about that.” Diesel then said. His right bottom arm then began admitting a yellow light, it started to get brighter and brighter by each second.

Thomas knew what was going to happen and dast away to the left in a pink streak of speed away from the crowd. Just in time, because Diesel 10 fied yelled bolts of lightning at Thomas, it followed him but it never reached him.

As the lightning continued to follow Thomas, the sand on the beach sand was scorched and parshley became glass. Then when Thomas went into the woods it began scorching as well.

Eventually Diesel 10 Stopped firing the lightning, because he couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly there was another Pink streak of light coming from the right. Diesel 10 then tried to recharge his right bottom arm, but the Pink streak was already on his leg.

The Pink streak then stopped at His right bottom arm, there was then an exposteve and some black smoke and the yellow light faded on the arm. Diesel 10 brought the arm to his face and looked at it confused.

As Diesel 10 fired it up there was anthe pink steck, it stopped on the beach revealing that it wasn't Thomas, it was Timothy. He two was Pink with a darker Pink outline, the only major difference was his number were his gems.

His gem was facing to the right and he had another gem above it facing up. Thomas then joined him moments later. Diesel ten noticed this and looked at the two, angrily. The two smirked and began hovering torges Diesel 10. They didn't climb on him however, then continued out into the water.

“Are you sure he’ll take the bait?” Thomas asked “Knowing him, yes he will.” Timothy anserd. As for if by cosmic order, Diesel 10 hegan turning around. His top right arm began to shine a blue light.

Waves then began forming torges the two, becoming bigger and bigger by each second. Thomas and Timothy looked at each other and nodded. They then turn ninety degrees in the opposite direction of echouth.

Diesel 10 then activated his sonar eyes, which he just remembered he had them installed. Hen zoomed in and focused on the right path, revealing that it was Timothy. Diesel 10 focused the wave on him, and wanted revenge.

While he was doing that, Thonas was making his way to Diesel 10s mech completely noticed. He then did the exact same thing with the top right arm as Timothy had done with his bottom right arm.

This continued on the top left and right arms, with Diesel 10 being moving father and farther away from Beach City, and Thomas and Timothy switching between distraction and disabeler.

What got interesting was when there were only two funchining claw arms left. Diesel 10 poisoned them up and out came a stream of White on the right and Black on the left. After a few seconds the light stream dissipated revealing two swords of the colors of the respective light streams.

Diesel 10 then struck both still Thomas and Timothy. The two doged before looking at each other and nodded and began making their way to the back of Diesel 10. It took some time, because Diesel 10 kept striking the two forcing them to continue dodge.

Evenchely the two made it to the gack and began speeding up the back, disabled both of them and jumped off. As the two jumped off, Diesel 10 began falling down soon enough he landed in the sea, causing more waves.

When the waves settled, Thomas and Timothy looked at the face of the Diesel 10 mech, whose eyes were now not lit up. But before they could say anything, the two were tubbledahd sent inside the mech.

* * *

Thomas and Timothy landed on a walkway, eyes closed and taking knen. The two opened there eyes and noticed that they were no longer fused, they then were in a scremm and the two looked out to see Rose and Steven falling.

“Its ok, sweetie.” Rose said a little bit nervously “Just think positive thought, remember?” “Right positive thoughts” Steven said, he then closed his eyes. “Kitten, donut’s, Connie-” Steven was interrupted by a sudden jolt, suggesting he stopped.

Steven opened his eyes, revealing that he was in the arms of Thomas. “Uncle, Thomas!” Steven said and the two hugged. Thomas then put Steven “Now let's go find your moth-” Thomas noticed that Rose knocked down on top of a knocked down Timothy.

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle “It looks like your mother is a bit you of practice.” He commented, cause and giggle from Steven and a grone from Rose and Timothy. “Alright, Lets help you two up.” Thomas said and he and Steven helped the two up.

“Now then,” Thomas said, once the two were up “where are we?” As soon as Thomas asked that, light turned on revealing what was in the room. The Diamond’s were in giant cryio-like tubes in the order of their respective lights on the claw arms outside.

Diesel 10 was also in a cryio-like tube in the center, but that wasn't the most interesting part. Right below him was a giant metal circular capsule, it had one little window that was not easy to see through properly.

“Welcome Pink Diamond’s” A voice said, the four looked to see Diesel flying above them. “So its you.” Thomas said “Sorry about your face by the way.” “Silence!” Diesel shouted “I will not be defeated this time!” That was sigh for the battle to begin

Everyone spawned their weapons and fistecuffs ensued. The fight was very much the same as when Thomas and Steven fought Diesel, only now with Rose and Timothy. But after two minutes of really not going anywhere, Thomas thought of an idea.

His wish was some to Steven when he had the chance, who whispered to Rose, who whispered to Timothy. Once Thomas knew everyone heard his idea, he fired a shot at Diesel with his plasma cannon.

Diesel dodged it, but he was expecting that the shot then hit Blue Diamonds tube. Timothy, Rose and Steven didt the same, intently missing to hit one off the Diamond cryo-like tube. One by one The Diamond were released from their tubes, though they were knocked out.

Even Diesel 10 was ejected as well. After all of the Diamond and Diesel ten was realest, Diesel was annoyed “Enough!” He sounded “Faze two activate!” and the four Diamonds, Diesel 10, and the rest of the Diamonds were blown out by the mech.

* * *

There was a hole now in the face of Diesel 10’s mech. Wind began spewing and out caje Diesel 10 and the Diamond, they screamed as they were flown far-far away. Thomas and Timothy had fused and with Steven and Rose respectively.

The two landed and floated on the water, a few hundred feet from the Diesel 10 mech. The eyes began to glow red again, and the mech began raising. However the arms began flapping and the mech began flying.

It then began striking down at Thomas and Timothy, who dodged. Thomas then spawned his arm cannon and began shooting one of the left claw arms. After about ten shots there was another explosion and the top left arm was disabled.

Thomad and Timothy looked at each other and nodded and Timothy sped off. The mech then began to dive again. Thomas then beyan charging at the mech, as well as Timothy. When the mech was at its lowest, Timithom and Timothy were able to disable both the top right arm and bottom left arm respectively.

Timothy then repeated the process with the bottom right arm with no fuss. Once again, it was the last two that were interesting. The mech rose up and began firing two streams or light again, White on the right and Black on the left.

Thomas and Timothy looked at each other, Thomas then began changing and the white light stream. Instead of going in the stream of light, Thomas kept going on the light stream. Timothy did the same for the black stream of light.

in a matter of seconds there were two expositions, and then the last two arms were dissabled. Then there was another exposition, then more, then more, soon enough the hole mech exposed in a million pieces.

Thomas and Timothy then landed on the beach as debris landed on the beach and water as well. The two then unfused and out popped Rose and Steven. The four then congratulated each other in celebration.

Their celebration was cut short when the capsule from before landed in front of the four. Steven then walked over to the capuse “Steven?” Thomas said confused as Steven continued walking “Sweetie what are you doing?” Rose asked, Steve Continued walking.

Steven then holed out a hand ready to touch the capuse. “Steven don’t!” Thomas shound everything seemed to happen at once after that. Timothy tried to run off and grab Steven to stop him, but Steven had already touched the capsule.

A red dome made of Diamond shapes surrounded Steven and the capsule, Stopping Timothy, Thomas and Rose. Steven backed away from the capsule and looked around, not sure what he just did.

“Why did he do that?” Rose said, trying to destroy the dome with her fist. “He didn't.” Thomas said back causing a confused look from both Roseband Timothy, who was trying to do the same thing.

“Whatever is inside that capsule wanted Steven to touch it, to free it from its prison.” Thomas explained. Suddenly there was a bright light as the capsule began to open. The top part began to rise up, as it was on a hinge on the bottom part.

The light faded revely her Red Diamond. She was wearing a middle eastern like robe with a hood her gem was where her belly button would be. Her body looked like it was made out of red pulsating liquid with pink splashes.

Red Diamond looked around, confused. She then noticed Steven and was confused even more, but then she noticed his gem. “Ah a Quartz soldier.” She said, her voice sounding echoey. Red Diamond then looked at Steven “Could you please tell me what planet this is?”

“Uh…” Steven trailed off, not sure what to say. He looked over at Thomas, who just shrugged. “Well go on.” Red Diamond said “I know you might have heard rumors about me. but I assure you, I only act curl when necessary.

“Well this is Earth.” Steven said “Earth?” Red Diamond said confused Steven nodded “Never heard of it, is this planet colonised?” She asked “Uh no… Earth is an independent planet.” Steven said.

This really confused Red Diamond “How did that happen?” “Well…” Steven began “After you shattering-” “Shattering?” Red Diamond asked sye then looked at herself and noticed he pulsating liquid self.

“W-What happened to me!?” Red Diamond asked yelled. Steven sighed and began explaining as much as he could. When he fished Red Diamond seemed to understand “So you and those three are reincarnations of me?” She asked Steven nodded.

“I see…” Red Diamond said she then sighed “I'll never see my fellow Diamonds again. I'll never be able to pose with White, or laugh with Black, talk war a stagey with Yellow and Orange and whatever else with Purple and Blue, or see my lovely-” She stopped and began to cry.

“That doesn't mean I won't remember you.” Steven said, confusing Red Diamond again. “They still talk about you all the time, and then wanted to remember you by making my mom originally.

There was an awkward silence, then Red diamond smiled “Your right.” She said she then grabbed her hood. “Steven, can you promise me one this?” She said, taking off her hood revealing her full face.

“Of course.” Steven said without hesitation, that was one thing he Learned from Thomas “This might not seem to make sense. But when you meet Pink Diamond remember this day in gem dates 22-343-455.”

“I promise.” Steven said, confused as to what she meant, but a promise is a promise. “Thank you.” Red Diamond said, she then closed her eyes and the dome disappeared. Steven looked around at the dome disappearing. When he turned back to face Red Diamond she was gone.

Thomas, Rose and Timothy walked over to Steven “What she'd say?” Thomas asied “Nothing much really,” Steven said “She said when i meet pink diamond remember this day in gem dates.” “Wouldn't that be 22-343-455?” Rose asked. Steven nodded and the four looked out on the beach in silence.

Suddenly, the four were shadowed. They looked up to see the S. S. Resistance. It landed right in front of the four and the stair hatch dropped. “Glad to see you lot finally showed up.” Th8jas commented as the Steam Team plus Connie exited the ship, with Edward leading.

Edward smiled at this “I predicted a 98.5% chance of you winning, might as well let you take care of it.” Thomas couldn't help but smile at this and Steven and Connie runiting and hugging.

“So what exactly happened?” Percy “Well Diese 10 use the Diamonds to power his mec-” Thonas began to explain but stopped “We forgot the Diamonds!” He shouted, causing a face of realization on the other Pink Diamond’s faces.

“They were launched in the middle of the ocean.” Timothy explained to everyone else “But they could be anywhere.” He added. Suddenly Steven’s phone vibrated, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it and smiled before saying “I think they're just fine.”

* * *

The diamond had conveniently landed near Rose’s fountain. White convinces everyone to side down and talk in the fountain. It was awkward at first, but eventually, but eventually, they began talking like nothing had changed.

The sense was interrupted by a foot step. The six Diamond turned there to see Pink Diamond. Her gem was now facing up. “Pink?” White Diamond said fanf6sed Pink Diamond look nervously. She looked back at the entrance to see Thomas, Timothy and Steven, all three gave thumbs up.

Pink Diamond turned back hand was endaenly picked up by Yellow Diamond “Oh Pink!” she said putting her hand in front of her face “Were so sorry!” Blue Diamond added. Pink Diamond began hyperventilating.

“Yellow, Blue.” White Diamond said in a mothy voice “I know you miss her and you're sorry, but this is no way to treat her.” She explained “Put her down and give her some space.” She then ordered.

Yellow Diamond did so and laid her on the side of the fountain. “Now Pink…” White Diamond began again “I know you might not forgive us for all we did to you, but just know Were genuinely sorry.” Blue and Yellow Diamond nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, White.” Pink Diamond said “Your right that I'm not forgiving you. I understand your sorry, but you still hurt me. And not going to be Pink anymore. I’d prefer you call me Rose”

There was a silence “I… understand.” White Diamond said, breaking it “can we at least say goodby Pink?” she asked. Pink Diamond sighed “Of course, White.” She said begugenly.

“Then goodby, Pink.” White Diamond began, she then started waving. Yellow and Blue Diamond did the same “We’ll miss you.” Blue Diamond added. Yellow Diamond didn't say anything, but her look told Pink Diamond evering.

Pink Diamond waved back before walking away,after ten steps she morphed back into Rose and walked back to the entrance and the warp pad and warped away. Thomas, Timothy and Steven watch this happen.

“Do you think she’ll forgive them?” Seven asked “Well knowing your mother, it’ll take some time, but she’ll come around.” Thomas answered. They then heard the sound of the Warp pad being used again.

Up the stairs game Percy with a box and Henry carrying a bag over his shoulder. I'm guessing that's what I think it is?” Thomas asked. Percy nodded “Now I'm only 60% sure this will work.” He expanded.

“I'll take those odds.” Thomas said the group began walking up the stairs into the entrance, with Steven leading. “Oh, Steven!” White Diamond said “We could use some-” She then noticed Thomas ,Percy and Henry with the bag and Box respectively “Oh Stars they've come for me!”

“Calm down,” Thomas said “Where not her to destroy any lives, we're here to revive one.” This bround confusion from the Diamond's until Percy opened his box revealing a Holly Blue Agate witch catching the attention of Purple Diamond.

Percy then dropped the Holly Blue Agate in the water of the fountain. Henry then opened the bag on his shoulder and dumped its contents, a bunch of blue metal. After about two minuts of bubbling out came Alfred, gasping for air.

He looked around, not sure what had just happened. He then looked down and noticed his Holly Blue Agate gem was back on his body, center of his chest. Before anfred could think about anything else, he was scooped up by Purple Diamond.

“Alfred…” She began “My Diamond!” Alfred shouted, worried about what he said before he ‘passed away’ “I’m sorry i-” “Yes.” Purple Diamond said, interrupting Alfred and catching him by surprise.

“What?” “Yes I will marry you.” Purple Diamond continued “we've known each other for centuries, I won't tell you i've had the same feelings for some time now.” She admitted blushing “Plue the rest of the Diamond will allow it. right?”

The other Diamond nodded and/or gave thumbs up “So where should we have it?” Purple Diamond asked Alfred and the two began talking about the wedding, which renverated the mood around the fountain.

* * *

Later that evening the Diamond mech arrived, it had black legs, a Fed chest, four arms one Blue on Yellow on Purple and one Orange, and a White head. The mech then took off with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Rose, Timothy and the Steam Team were then to send them off.

“Do you think you will ever see them again?” Steven asked “Well that depends on you.” Thomas said “I think a speck for everyone when I say I never want to see them for a long time.” Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Steven didn't say anything after that, he just sat in silence. “I wouldn't worry about that right now.” Thonas continued “I think we should all get some rest, it's been a long two days.” And everyone headed inside to the beach house and went into their restive roomsm, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Later that night at the fountain, it was empty. You won't believe that only a few hours later, rulers were discussing the future of their empire. A black hooded figure then entered the fountain through the entrance.

The figure then took off its hood revealing it to be Diesel. He then pulled out his hand reveingba gaint gem before he put it in the water. Seconds later Diesel 10 poped out of the water.

“Oh thank god!” Diesel 10 shouted “I don't think I could have taken much more of that.” “My pleasure.” Diesel said “So what's the game plan?” “Well I read a little bit of Red Diamond’s journal.” Diesel 10 explained “We need to find some place called, the Garden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I accidently uploaded this to early. I could of sworn A03 had some sort of system were you could save a chapter but no publish it.But I guess no, oh well.
> 
> Anyways, I have a Discord Sever:  
> https://invite.gg/btcd  
> And I will be streaming at 8 EST or 7pm CST aka half an hour after the new episodes end. There will discuss this fic, the future of this AU, and Steven Universe Future so far.  
> https://www.twitch.tv/sirthomasbiggsworth4  
> hope to se you on there.


End file.
